The imporatance of being Charming
by Oscarfudgie
Summary: As chris and Paige's attraction to each other grows and demon attacks more deadly, they consider what really matters. (paigechris) sorry about title, couldnt think of anything! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Firstly: I own nothing but this fan fiction.

This is set at the start of 6 season? ( I think it's 6) I haven't seen the end of the season so this does not really follow the episodes. Chris/Paige. Hope you enjoy, sorry in advance if there is any spelling or paragraphing mistakes.

If you guys R/R so I know you like it I will carry on.

Paige Matthew looked at Chris, his smouldering eyes were so close to hers, there seemed to be fire burning behind them and his heart beat hard in his chest which was pressed up against hers. He held her mouth closed with his hand and mouthed " Don't speak." She nodded in angry confusion.

She had just been sitting reading a magazine, enjoying some time to herself, Piper was at the club and Phoebe was at work, their busy schedules seemed to work for them, well not exactly as they did have a peculiar and hectic home life but she didn't envy the way they got up early and worked solidly through the day, everyday. Well almost everyday.

Their lives were so habitual these days as the demon attacks were scarce. Paige smiled to herself, her occupation of doing odd jobs here and there allowed her to sleep in and generally relax. Looking after Wyatt was fine as he was generally asleep and she enjoyed the unpredictably of her career. If you could call it a "career" In fact the only thing lacking was her love life.

Most the time she was too scared to date these days because she feared if she actually fell for them and they had a serious relationship it would only jeopardise or be jeopardised by her other "career". She would have loved to be in a relationship but she also loved her work as a witch, she was helping way more people then when she had her stable job as a counsellor and the perks of unlimited travel, ever changing work schedule, friendly co workers and working from home were too good to be true. Pity the downside was no real outside social activity and an attack on your life most days of the week. Although that could not be said for lately? What the demon population finally realised they weren't invited in the house?

Although she usually lived each day as her last, these days things were quiet and she finally had a chance to look and consider her future. No man, no stable job, living with her sisters and already landed with a baby, and it wasn't even hers. Yes when she thought about life like that, she couldn't really relax. She needed some excitement.

The thought hadn't even left her mind when Chris orbed in suddenly in front of her. She had stopped being jumpy a long time ago, she looked up slowly and was about to utter a reaction, when he grabbed her and threw her over the other side of the couch. Her back hit the wooden floor and Chris's full weight was on top of her. What the hell was that about? And jeeze ouch!

She puffed lightly as she got her breath back and was about to complain when he silenced her with his hand. Then she heard something else orb in. It's shadow towered over the couch but it hadn't seen them, it grunted and it's horrible spell was the thing that intimidated her most. She raised her eyebrows in disgust as Chris, still on top of her looked up. He saw the expression on her face and his serious countenance broke momentarily, a sly smile slid across his face as he quickly rose up and blew up the creature with an energy ball. He was so quick, she didn't even see what it was. Her heart was still racing but it wasn't fear. In fact, she didn't know why she was so flushed, only the attractive, sly smile of Chris remained in her mind.

"So, owed someone money Chris?" Paige couldn't help but crack a joke, as flustered as she was, whenever she felt insecure, a little light humour often helped. Her mind seemed less anxious now then before she was interrupted from her negative thoughts, it was pretty odd considering she was almost killed.

Chris cocked back his head confidently and cracked another half smile. "Yes Paige, actually I bet you wouldn't live past last week and I was wrong."

Paige considered his reply. Did he even use money? Paige smiled and Chris's face became glum again. " He was a warlock looking for Wyatt, and he followed me somehow and when I realised it, he went to attack me. Then he would have killed you and taken Wyatt."

Paige clicked her tongue exasperated. "Lucky that boy doesn't know what's going on around him, he's still just as popular as always." She was silent for a moment. " Pity he couldn't be a normal baby without super powers, we _were_ having a dry spell on demon appearances."

Chris looked into space, she often wondered what he was thinking, he was so mysterious, she still didn't know that much about him, but she didn't mind, it kept things interesting.

" I think this is the first wave of new attacks on Wyatt." Chris finally stared back at Paige, his eyes were shining. Do all white lighters eyes shine?

"And your happy about that?" She trusted him but he looked almost joyful when he stared at her. Very odd considering this was Chris the most serious young man she had met, sure he had to change the future, sure he had nothing but he really needed to unwind."  
  
"Of course I am not happy, I didn't come back from the future for a good time that's for sure, but this isn't making it any easier."

She hadn't heard his reply as she was laughing to herself at the idea of Chris drunk, what would happen to a drunk white lighter? What would happen to a drunk Chris? She had never seen Leo drink, although she was sure it was possible. The idea was tempting as she envisioned Chris on a table dancing clumsily to "macho, macho man."

Chris licked his lips in a playfully as if reading her thoughts. " I take it your not planning a strategy of how to protect your infant nephew?"  
  
Paige's imaginary scenario dissolved and she was quickly retaliated without thinking.   
" Of course I am, this is one dry spell we _do_ want." Then she wished she had paused and thought.

Chris raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly.

" I mean, anyway.." Her recovery was worse. Her mind was racing, why was she so concerned about what Chris thought of her love life, he was a white lighter after all, how much action could the guy get? She ignored the next rather disturbing image that popped into her head.

Then impulsively she blurted out " Do you wanna get a drink?" Then she remember Wyatt and stuttered " Here?" Then she recalled the attack. " Why looking in the book of shadows?" She had the intense urge to slap her hand against her head but she tried to keep her composure.

Chris's yes were shining against and he slowly almost cautiously agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks everyone for the reviews, just to clear up something I should have done first off : Chris is not Piper's son, I don't promote incest I promise! I should have rephrased when it started, it starts basically when Chris first appears and it follows some stuff during the season but not the "Chris is pipers son" storyline." Sorry if I confused you!

Paige lay in bed, she had never drunk so much apple juice in her life, there wasn't anything left in the fridge but apple juice, a lot of it. It obviously wasn't a family favourite. She had got it free from one of her last jobs which involved giving out flyers about their brand and they were generous enough to give her quite a few cartons, of course she was excepting money for her labour, instead she got apple juice, so she was determined not to waste a hard day's pay.

Flashback:

"Phoebe hasn't shopped yet." whispered Paige impatiently to herself, could this day be any worse or more embarrassing?   
  
Chris suddenly appeared behind her, also peering into the open fridge, his warm breath ran down the back of her neck and gave her goose bumps.

"Guess not." he replied Matter-of-factly.

" Cheap apple juice it is then."

He knew Paige had slaved away in the mall shoving apple juice leaflets into hands, strollers and bags in order to try and finish the embarrassing job, it was rather humiliating, especially with the midget dressed as an apple mascot parading around beside her. He knew she hated it, he was watching her, only because he had nothing better to do at the time, and watching Paige making a fool of herself gave him peace..and amusement.

"I will have you know that Apple Juice has the highest amounts of sugar in then any other fruit drink."

She laughed at how terrible it sounded but if a sugar high was what was needed to keep her smiling, a sugar high was what she would have.

After all, they couldn't do anything about the demon until Piper and Phoebe got home, then they could all discuss it, plus she really just wanted to think about nothing.

End Flashback:

Paige turned over and thought about how strange it was to actually hang out with Chris, it was fun but it felt distant somehow, sure he couldn't tell her much about himself and that was a bit of a let down conversation wise but he was still cool to talk to, yet it was as if he was holding back even more then he had to. Maybe she was just imagining it, after all she wasn't the empath and she didn't know enough of his character to judge.

They were like the twin brother and sister of the family as they hung out together the most, which wasn't _that_ often but when it came to Chris that was a lot as he usually kept to himself and only appeared when absolutely necessary. Or he'd hang around and brood but rarely say anything, or anything worth listening to.

Although lately he was easing off the "I am a forty year old man with neurosis trapped in a twenty year old routine." It was better, and even Phoebe and Piper who were still suspicious began to relax a bit more around him.

Although whether hers and Chris's relationship was completely platonic was different. Its not like she wanted him, but she forgot the pleasures of subtle flirting that they often engaged in. Besides it not like it went anywhere, after all she was lived in a house of women and he was inaccessible to everyone but witches or magic folk and so of course they were going to test the boundaries a little bit, but only verbally, she never thought about it any other way, well not really, the thought had crossed her mind but not in a serious or realistic way.

Then as she lay staring restlessly at the ceiling she felt like she had been hit over the head, she gasped in panic as she remembered the rest of the night and what happened during and after the sugar high. If only she could conveniently forget the sour parts of her stories, at least then she could sleep, now there was just no way.

Flashback

"Wow I never saw you as the oddball, brace wearing rebellious teenager!" Chris looked up thoughtfully and begin to laugh.

Paige couldn't help but giggle a bit too, she couldn't help but laugh, the good humour just entered and exited her body like oxygen.

She slapped him lightly on the arm.

" I never said I was an oddball, just a little…a little 'alternative' if you must know. And why can't you imagine that, I bet most teenagers are rebellious and wear braces at some point. After all, my teeth have reaped the rewards."  
  
She flashed him her pearly white straight teeth and he lifted his eyebrows approvingly.

"Alternative. Right." The acknowledgement was laced with doubt and mocking but he left the statement in the air for a moment before replying.

" I just thought you would be the typical cheerleader or honour student, I mean you are so passionate about being a witch and when you were a social worker, I just thought it would have been carried on from high school. Besides, don't you have to be ugly to be an oddball?" His eyebrow raised slightly. Was this a challenge?  
  
Paige snorted and continuing to chuckle at the complete misjudgement of her academic years, if you could call them 'academic'.

"Ugly, to be an oddball? No way! And please let me correct you by saying I was alternative!" She slapped him quickly before stopping mid - beating.

Then she raised her eyebrows in surprise, " So you think I was pretty in high school?"   
  
Chris looked stunned and slightly speechless, as if someone had embarrassed the hell out of him.

" No how could I assume that, I didn't know you then." His words struggled out clumsily and if he had been on trial it was easy to tell he was guilty as charged.

Paige was loving the fact Chris had let his guard down and she could tease and mock _him_ for once.

"So if you don't assume it then, you must assume it now, you must think I am pretty now to believe I could have been pretty then!"   
  
Chris was confused as the apple juice seemed to absorb into his brain and make him forget what they were talking about.

"Um no, I, I just thought you were average looking." He knew he was lying through his teeth but to let his guard down twice around Paige was not to be suffered easily and his face was stony and rigid as if to reflect the truth of his words in case his lie was obvious to her.

Paige looked slightly wounded and she seemed to lose her playfulness and confidence. She just sat and drunk the rest of her apple juice without looking at him, he did the same and wished he had rephrased his answer to be more complimentary and more truthful about how average looking she really wasn't.

Then she looked at him again and began laughing. " wow, it's weird, you must be the only man or er white lighter or whatever to call a girl average looking to her face!"

She smiled broadly " Well your like family anyhow so I will let it go." This was also a lie, she hadn't let it go but she didn't want to let Chris now he had hurt her.

She yawned as her pink halter neck slipped up to show her midriff and Chris felt decisively nervous and annoyed at her last comment. He wasn't family, although he was taken for granted like it sometimes.

" I am going to go to bed now."

"Its like 7:00pm, what are you tired from doing nothing all day?"

Paige considered the comment and although she didn't usually mind Chris criticizing her, she didn't want to be around him anymore.

"So? I want to get an early night." She looked at him sleepily but trying to glare.

Chris looked at her questioningly and she realised every time he looked worried for her, she would feel continually light headed, or was it the sugar? She turned her back on him and strode purposefully upstairs, she might orb out later and get some food, but right now she couldn't face her sisters or Chris, she was an average looking no hoper, maybe not in the magical world. Different story in the 'real world'.

As she lay sprawled out on her bed in her dark room in her Pjs, she wondered what her life would be life if she hadn't become a charmed one. Just as she was about to doze off to sleep Chris orbed in, the blue light in the darkness immediately caught her attention but she did not move her body. His dark figure stood in the corner of the room and he looked positively sexy, Paige sighed almost ashamed and embarrassed to be with him now he thought she was nothing special.

"You should really learn to knock and enter like everyone else, orbing into my bedroom is an invasion of my privacy." She sat up at the end of her bed.

"Spare me." He said exasperated.

She stood up angrily and met his figure at the end of the dark room. Chris couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of her eyes when they were angry, even in the dark.

"What is your problem Chris and why the hell are you -" and he kissed her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, their tongues entwined. It had never felt more right and she returned the kiss, but couldn't be with the most wrong person. She pulled away momentarily and took in a deep breath as the quickness and surprise of what had just happened dawned on her. Chris seemed to have realised it was a mistake too.

He had just orbed into her room with the single purpose of making her his and he hadn't thought it through. It was not like him.

They both stood in the darkness only their deep breathing and heartbeats could be heard. Then her instincts or impulses or whatever it is that made her act without her brain's permission, kicked in. She pushed him over to the bed and he fell over the front of it in surprise and landed lightly on duvet. She moved on top of him and buried her mouth deep into his, she didn't want to go to sleep alone and miserable again. They stayed there in silent delight as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"No - Paige" Chris was trying to stop what was happening, what he started, but his body was conflicted. His mind was screaming no but his heart was screaming yes, and he could not get his mouth free to speak coherently. Which should win? His head or his heart? His head won, but only slightly. After all, he didn't come here to be liked or fall in love, he came here to save the future and do what's right and this would surely complicate matters and change things. Yet he somehow knew deep down, although it wasn't convenient it was what he wanted most. Finally unable to stop Paige, he orbed out from under her, leaving her dazed and confused.

Flashback end

Tears wielded in Paige's eyes as the feeling of rejection and confusion overwhelmed her and whatever her feelings for Chris, they were too much to deal with. Then she heard a click of the door and Phoebe and Piper had come home. She blocked out the immediate noise downstairs as Chris came distractedly to meet them. She didn't want to be with people at the moment, especially having to explain why she was at bed at such an early hour, she could see them in the morning, and hopefully avoid Chris. Although it was easiest for her as she could orb all the over the world, Chris could orb too, and so she was just as frustrated as every other woman on the planet trying to avoid bringing up stuff they don't want to, well at least she would do what normal women do when they need to relax or brood, listen to mellow music or songs about being broken hearted.

She switched on her discman and burrowed deep under the sheets of her bed, wishing the rest of the night would just slip by quickly. She knew Chris knew better then to let her sisters come up and see her, he was good at spinning lies and so this should be no different.   
  
"All by myseeeelf, don't wanna be..all by myseeelf, anymoooore." Paige mouthed the lyrics groggily as she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The banging and creaking around the landing outside Paige's bedroom was the first thing to stir her awake. Phoebe was rushing from one end of the corridor to the other, from the shower to her bedroom at the other end and back again.

The shower was running and Phoebe was stalking around in just her towel picking up skirts and tops and taking them into the bathroom or discarding them along the way.

Piper popped her head around the door with Wyatt in her arms, looking mildly bemused by the sight of his petite aunt frantically running in one door and out the next.

"What the hell are you trying to do Phebes?" Piper looked both exasperated and curious.

"I have a big presentation coming up with Elise and some other high flyer people, about the layout of the magazine etc etc…"

She moved her hands in a circular motion while rolling her eyes to emphasis this and she was bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet.

"Anyway I kind of forgot my input was both necessary and needed to be like WOW in order for me to look even relatively professional around these big wigs and so I have to get in _really_ early to prepare my unprepared input

and so need to find the write clothes to suit the input I am going to have, kapesh?"

" Well hun, I need to remind you that it _is_ really early, and right now the whole house is awake because it sounds like the running of the balls out here, how can you make that much noise?"

Phoebe had zoned out and was beginning to chew her nails while dancing on the spot distractedly.

Piper rolled her eyes and put the hand that wasn't trying to placate Wyatt on Phoebe's shoulder to keep her from squirming.

"you are going to be great, you have saved the world, you can definitely do _this."_

Phoebe seemed unconvinced and scuttled back into her bedroom in what seemed like lightning speed. Piper shook her head and was about to turn back into her own room when Phoebe reappeared again behind her.

"which one?"

Phoebe presented a classy beige sleeveless top with thin black straps and jeans, and a strapless burgundy summer dress.

"Hmmm to convey the input you are _going _ to have I would say the top and jeans, wear your stilettos and it is neutral, comfortable and not over the top."

Piper tried to sound serious while containing her annoyance and mocking at her sister's antics.

Phoebe looked pleadingly at her and held it up closer.

"So you think this one is the winner, to convey my message and sell myself, as a great columnist I mean?"  
  
"Oh Phoebe I don't know, I don't know everything and if you don't mind I would like to put my son down and enjoy the rest of my morning in peace. And if you don't stop thrashing around outside you will have to sell your 'input' or 'message' or whatever to the rest of this family as to why you involved everyone in your fashion dilemma! C'mon, when were you ever so anxious about stuff like this?"

Phoebe looked at her sister apologetically but replied.

"I am the only one working, and I would like it to stay that way, okay? Now I am going to go shower."

Piper was about to argue Paige was working, sometimes, but decided it was too early and Phoebe was too neurotic at this point in time.

She was finally about to put Wyatt back when Phoebe shouted from her bedroom.

"Should I get Paige to give me a second opinion?"

Piper felt like she was trying to help an eight year old.

"Not if you want a black eye to impress your superiors as an accessory of your wardrobe!

There was no response and so Piper thought it was safe to return to the comfort of her bed.

She didn't need to go to the club today so she had decided it might be nice to just relax and perhaps talk with Paige. It felt like she hadn't seen her for ages and she felt really motivated to try and find the bastard that attempted to kill her sister and son.

But that was after 10 am, and not before.

Paige wasn't planning on getting up today, she thought she would wallow in her sorrows, brood and generally feel sorry for herself and be melodramatic and selfish. After one day of that she was sure she would bounce back to her old self again, the one that had no feelings for Chris, just ones of annoyance and mild curiosity like it used to be. He had grown on her, kind of like a fungi, and she wanted to remove it before it before it spread.

"Paige, I know your awake, its 10:30pm and I need you to get up and help me."

Piper knocked loudly on her door with her usual exasperated tone.  
  
Paige moaned loudly.

"Do it yourself, I am not in the right state of mind to be helping anyone."

There was silence, but Paige knew better then to hope she had given up then and there. Considering she had an infant son, Piper didn't have an abundance of patience.

"Fine, whatever Paige, I'll just go prevent your nephew and my son's death on my own."

Paige knew there was no answer to that, now _Piper_ was being melodramatic.

They were always preventing someone's or their own deaths at some point. And it wasn't like Wyatt was just _any _bundle of joy that was completely helpless. He was the bundle of joy that could shield himself from attacks and suspicious people as well as use his powers before he could walk and talk, now _that _ could be something to worry about. That, and the attempt on his life of course.

She knew she didn't mean to belittle her nephew's stream of death threats but he always ended up okay, and he was never really the wiser either way, and hopefully today would be peaceful.

After all there was nothing to suggest it would happen again, the demon that attacked before could have been a renegade member of a cult, fed up of serving and was willing to risk his life to secure his own glory but killing the charmed one's powerful spawn. She felt satisfied with the unlikely assessment, satisfied enough, if for only a day, to think about something unrelated to magic.

" Well Paige, it's nice to know your so involved with your nephew, he'll be glad _if _ he lives to understand, what you did for him. Oh wait that is neither you _or _Phoebe as you're both so wrapped up in your own lives and careers you forget your family and the fact you are _what_ you are to help the innocent, and I would say a baby boy is about as innocent as they come. But hey, you probably have some really big issues to deal with so I will leave you alone."  
  
Piper always knew how to work the guilt trip. Yet Paige couldn't succumb to it this time, she was unusually angry that because she was a witch, she could help everyone but herself, everyone could get married and have a family without a care, she couldn't. Everyone could enjoy using their skills and talents to be successful at their jobs and be recognised, she risks her life and gets no thanks, well not enough in her eyes.

At the moment, she couldn't feel proud of being a witch, she could only feel trapped. Although she decided instead of going back to sleep, that she would take and walk and clear her head. Hopefully, these feelings would go away and she might be in the right state of mind to help Piper later, but at the moment she wanted to get as far away from the manor and these feelings as possible. Chris just emphasised a fact they were destined to live with. They were likely to have saved a lot of people in their time, and feel happy about that, but would have no real love of their life or security, and that was even provided they live until old age.

After all, their grandmother hated men, then there was Phoebe and Cole, and even Piper and Leo, some of the strongest forces of good, happily married with a kid were ripped apart because of magic. Although magic gave Piper Wyatt, the only thing that was keeping her sane. Yet even he, if the countless demons were right, would be the source of evil in the future, of course she could let herself believe that.

As much as Piper dismissed or denied it, nothing in their lives was forever, peace, love, life and at this moment, these grim realities were the only thing that occupied her mind. She quietly got up and showered, tip toeing around upstairs so not to alert Piper, and then orbed out of the manor.

She sat down at the top of a large hill overlooking San Francisco, it was beginning to rain and was bitterly cold but Paige was determined to remain here and just sit. This place was where she used to come with her parents when she was only a toddler, she remembered it so well as they were some of the happiest times of her life, the times she felt safe and loved.

The view was beautiful despite the gathering rain clouds and impending storm. It reflected her feelings of doom quite well and she just listened to the harshness of the wind as it made the trees around her creak and moan as they bowed to it. She moved right to the edge of the cliff side and dangled her legs over, her father wasn't here to hold her anymore in case she fell. Her hair flew up around her and she closed her eyes. Her mind was blank and she felt connected with nature, with the angry weather as the rain poured down and thunder shuddered around her. The sky grew darker, she hoped she could stay here forever. She wasn't scared of falling off the edge of the steep hill, she felt like the weather was on her side, had sympathy for her and impressed by her boldness to stay in such ruthless conditions. These were unusual ideas but she felt like she had a friend in the weather. The rain beat down even harder as her soaking wet hair whipped her face with the wind. Her clothes were drenched but amongst the noise she thought she heard a voice.

" Perhaps it would be better to view the city, when you can, well actually _see _it."

Chris was always so cocky and sure of himself, he had totally messed with her head last night and he acted like everything was normal. Paige wanted lightning to strike him down where he stood.

Chris was scared shitless, out of everyone, he had wanted Paige to hate him least, he really liked her and using smart ass comments as a defence mechanism probably wasn't helping. He just didn't know what to say, but he didn't want her to stay out here almost suicidally on the edge of the cliff because of him.

Paige didn't turn around, she wanted to block him out, to look at him would bring back the feelings she felt last night, the good and the bad, and she wanted neither. What was the point of trying to love if it wouldn't last?   
  
Then she turned herself around to look at him, she had decided the best method of getting over this was to do it like ripping of a bandage. Quick and clean with the pain as short as possible. She knew she would have to face him for a long time to come, she couldn't avoid him forever so she may as well face him.

But when she went to talk, the words wouldn't come out, the wind had died down a bit as she stared at the drenched figure of Chris, his floppy hair ruffled and wet and his squinting blue eyes looked almost anxious. He seemed like he actually cared, but she didn't want to contemplate it, it would make the heartache worse. Heartache? She wasn't in love with him, was she? She then commented slowly:

"I forgive you for what happened last night, and I think we should just move on and I don't think we should hang out unless discussing demonic activity with my sisters.

Her voice was curt and cold, a little too formal. It was also a lie, she didn't forgive him but didn't not want to see him either. Yet she was scared if she did either she would be back where she started.

Chris nodded slowly, accepting her words, if this is what it took for her to be happy, then that's what he would do.

"Okay, I just wanted to say I am sorry about what -"  
  
"It's fine, really." She cut in and forced herself a fake smile and turned away from him.

She didn't want to talk about it or for him to be nice, it just made things harder.

"Well are you coming back to the manor anytime soon? You'll just get sick if you stay out here any longer, I'll feel bad if you get phenomenia because of me, I am supposed to help you not kill you."

Paige was pissed off, he thought _everything_ was about _him_, It wasn't! She just wanted to make him feel as shitty as she did now, no matter how she felt in the long run.

"No, I want to stay here and for the record, I know your egotistical but I am _not_ here because of _you_. You only emphasised and point I never really acknowledged before. So thankyou for that, you made me understand where my life is going, or rather _isn't_. So if you could leave, that would actually make me feel better, because you, not the weather is making me sick and so do me a favour as my white lighter and get lost."  
  
She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face, she hoped he didn't notice amid the rain. No guy had ever made her feel this tormented before.

Chris felt like the bottom of his stomach had dropped out, he knew he deserved it, but the funny thing was if he just told her the truth, she would perhaps understand. But the truth would only complicate things for him. He had been heart broken before, he hoped he could deal with it. He just felt weird, he had never seen Paige so angry.

"Okay, I'll go back, I wont tell your sisters where you are." His voice was soft and reassuring.

"Thanks." The sarcasm was evident, she hoped the slight guilt wasn't.

Chris was about to orb.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"  
  
"How did you know where I was in the first place?"  
  
Chris didn't know how to lie out of this one, and so he did something very unusual, he told her the truth. He figured she deserved at least a piece of it.

" I see you come here sometimes when you are upset, I get it is special to you, so I assumed you would be here."  
  
He didn't want to wait for a reply, feeling rather young and stupid he orbed out.

Paige felt her heart lift, the anger and the hate disappeared, he cared for her. She began to wonder about Chris, she wanted to understand his pain, his loneliness and his isolation, after all the future he came from wasn't pretty and who knew who he had left behind?

She knew she had some sort of feelings for him, but she would try to not let them get in the way of a potential friendship, after all he was their white lighter and ignoring him couldn't help the fight against evil, it wouldn't help her sisters either, and she loved them more than anything.

She began to cheer up a bit even though the weather still waged war upon the city. She felt proud again to be part of a unit, a magical unit of sisters who saved lives and loved each other, who cares what happened to her social life? She was making a difference in the world which is more then many could say, she scolded herself forever being so ungrateful for her gifts and was glad her tantrum was over. She was back to being herself and after she returned home she was looking forward to helping Piper.

Chris sat on the top of the golden gate bridge, looking at the lights of the grey city, he had never even dreamed the world could be this happy and free. Sure the place wasn't perfect but compared to where he came from, the people here had it great.

Yet he still couldn't lift the dead weight in his stomach, the guilt and the disappointment. He wasn't sure why he was disappointed really, after all he didn't want or need anything to happen with Paige, but he felt like even the opportunity of talking and being with her as friends had slammed shut in his face.

It was sad as he liked hanging out with Paige, she was beautiful and easy going and didn't ask too many questions, she had a knack of knowing when to stop and Chris appreciated her company. Its not like he got much anyway.

The kiss though, wouldn't quit repeating itself in his mind, he had wanted to kiss her more then anything, and now he did again, he loved being close to her and she made him feel at ease for the short spaces of time they were together. He loved her smile and her eyes. Then he halted the trip down memory lane and gave himself and mental slap. Listing how great she was, was not going to help anything, after all, he still felt he deserved her anger. He just wished that he wished things hadn't happened that night, but he didn't, kissing her was worth the cold shoulder for he could remember it and savour it for as long as he needed to, other wise he would still be thinking about her and watching her all the time, he decided that it helped his infatuation end.

He had been heart broken before, but only once. He had never truly cared for a woman since, and now there was Paige. He liked Phoebe and Piper too, but they weren't so understanding and if Chris was truthful, a little more self absorbed.

He knew Paige was his charge, and he dreaded seeing her next, he dreaded talking to her when she hated him and he felt burdened by trying to save the future that he couldn't have a life. He needed to get somewhere to live, to have some sense of normality if he was going to keep sane, after all he needed somewhere, he didn't want to feel completely abnormal to the charmed ones.

It was about midday by the time Paige got home, she had orbed home quickly, changed her clothes and decided to do some shopping, since Phoebe was home too exhausted to do it last night and perhaps as some sort of peace offering to Piper, although Piper was unusually grumpy through lack of sleep she assumed.

She wound through the busy aisles thoughtfully, mixing healthy, nesscary food with junk food and fizzy drink. Now she knew why Phoebe did the shopping. As she approached the checkout she felt mildly ashamed of her assortment of groceries and knew Piper would go crazy, but she would pay her back after the next temp job she got, she just really needed chocolate.

"I envy your selection."  
  
Paige almost jumped in surprise at the voice behind her. She turned around and was taken aback by handsome the man was. He had deep brown eyes and a mischievous grin, his hair was brown and slightly curly, he had boyish good looks and was well built.

"Thankyou." She laughed nervously.   
  
"I have a date with the TV."

He nodded sympathetically.

"I am sure it wont be disappointed." He stared at her and his dazzling smile made her want to swoon.

He held up his own basket of goodies. It was packed with necessities like milk and bread but also with a dummy and child's cup. She realised he must have a family, to say she was devastated was an over exaggeration, but she was bitterly disappointed.

" You have a child?" She tried to sound enthusiastic about the fact he was taken.

He nodded proudly. " Yep, she's my everything."

Paige smiled, it was so sweet.

"How old is she?"

"About eighteen months."   
  
Paige hardly realised the line was moving forward as she busy hanging off the stranger's every word. It was funny how easily they flowed into conversation considering they knew nothing about each other.  
  
"You and your wife must be very proud." She knew it was a bold move but she had to know if he was unavailable, and end the anticipation.

He laughed.

"No I am not married any longer unfortunately." Paige didn't want to ask anything further, she didn't feel it was her place, as much as she liked him already.

" She died giving birth to Emma." He added it in solemnly as if knowing what she wanted to ask.

" I am so sorry." She couldn't think of anything better to say, after all she didn't know him, she just wanted to show her support, she knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

"It's okay, I still have her with me, our daughter was part of her for nine months and is the last I have of her."

He smiled weakly.

"Anyway, I am sure this isn't the sort of aisle talk normal people have, so tell me about yourself."  
  
Paige tried to think of something truthful but impressive to say, neither really went hand in hand.

"Well, there's not much to know really, I am sort of unemployed at the moment, although I baby sit my nephew and help out around the house. I live with my sisters, it's a long story."  
  
He raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I would love to hear it some day."  
  
They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well I mean, we could swap the nightmares and joys of looking after children."  
  
Paige hadn't felt this excited, for, well she couldn't even remember. She was moving on. She doubted he had better stories about his child then about Wyatt but she just wanted to watch him speak, drown in his words.

"That sounds fun, oh and just for the record, I'm Paige."  
  
She held out her hand politely and couldn't help but beam.

"That's a good start, I'm Ben." He shook her hand heartily.

Paige put her groceries on to the moving conveyer belt as a thousand thoughts entered and exited her mind. She thought how funny life was and how fate worked. This morning she felt rejected and thought she had no romantic future, now she was conversing with a really cute guy and he actually thought she was something special other wise he wouldn't have asked her to see him again. She put her hair behind her ears self consciously as she handed the cashier the money.

She shifted the weight of the grocery bags from one hand to the other as she waited for Ben to pay.

"So, do you want to get a coffee sometime?" He began to walk with her out of the supermarket.

The aroma of his cologne was surrounding Paige as she couldn't help but want to take him home.

"That sounds cool, I am free most of the time, what do you do for a living? Are you quite busy, because that's cool if you are, I was just wondering."  
  
She couldn't fathom why she was rambling and felt completely out of her depth.

Yet he just smiled as if he hadn't heard the nervousness of her words.

"Well I am actually a writer, which means I cans stay home with Emma and my hours are pretty flexible."  
  
"That's wonderful." She couldn't help but let her enthusiasm show.

"What sort of books do you write?"  
  
"I have a psychologist degree so my first couple of books were about the brain and also criminal tendencies and what causes them, and well the most recent was dealing with loss and grief, and now I am writing about psychosis."  
  
He was clever, sexy and sweet. Was she dreaming?  
  
"I must sound like such a dork going on about my books, they really aren't that interesting, but its my passion and it pays the bills."

"I can totally understand that, you have to dedicate yourself to what you love."

His eyes twinkled slightly and he smiled in agreement and understanding.

"Well this is my car."

He stood by a large blue people carrier. Paige hadn't even processed the fact they were moving, time seemed to have stood still, now it was speeding up, fast. Paige sighed quietly while he put his bags in the back, she didn't want him to leave, just a few more hours and she would be content.

"Well shall we swap numbers and addresses?" He got out his wallet and took out a pen and an old receipt.

"Sorry this is my only writing material. I hope I am not too forward. I haven't done this in a long time."

Paige just smiled reassuringly. "No it's fine, I am a bit rusty too."

He scribbled down his digits and his full name and address. He handed her the receipt tentatively.

"Are you seeing anyone? Sorry if I am being forward again." He cringed quickly.

"No, I am single, enjoying getting to know people, so I would love to hang out with you!"

She hoped she didn't sound desperate, or that she slept around, Paige didn't always have a way with words.

She gave him her number did on her supermarket receipt and then they said their goodbyes. He promised to call her in the next day or two and she could hardly wait. As she approached her own car she felt the sickly sensation of nerves and excitement that come of change.

"Piper?" She was half way up the stairs.

Piper came to the top of the stairs and looked over.

"I thought you were in bed moping about something?" She was obviously still a little narked.

Paige paused.

"I was, but I am over that now, so need any help?"   
  
Piper smiled gratefully.

" Well since neither of you saw the demon very well, we couldn't really achieve that much, but hey maybe you were right about the rouge demon thing, either way we'll have to wait and see."  
  
Paige knew wait and see meant wait to get attacked but she was just relieved everything was good between them.

"So do you wanna talk about anything? Sorry I was a bitch this morning." A look of concern crossed Pipers face.

"I mean, you shut yourself away from us for a day and I just want to make sure your okay."  
  
Paige smiled, she loved having sisters, she had best friends, confidants and siblings all in one, or rather two.

She didn't want to dwell on the negativities of this morning though and so she decided to tell Piper about Ben.

As Paige made them both coffee she gushed about the family man Ben, the writer Ben, the funny guy Ben and any other part of Ben she could comment on, then someone orbed in.

"Hey." Chris smiled at Piper and then awkwardly at Paige before looking at the ground.

Paige did much the same and Piper looked curiously from one to the other.

"Hi Chris, what is it?" Piper was still looking suspiciously at Paige.

"I was just wondering about the demon you were looking up?"  
  
Piper sighed.

"No luck, with such a sketchy description it was a waste of time."  
  
Chris nodded solemnly before looking quickly at Paige who was conveniently searching her coffee cup for cracks.

" I also wanted to let you guys know I am going to find somewhere to live, something more permanent."

"Are you sure that's necessary Chris?" Piper was doing her motherly routine.

" Well I wont be far away but I need a normal place, where I can have my privacy and feel like a normal guy."  
  
He smiled at how funny that sounded, but after all none of them were _normal_ but they still held down jobs and still did the everyday things non magical people did, and he wanted to do the same.

"What are you going to do for money?" Piper realised how silent Paige had been as she was questioning Chris.

"I thought about getting a job, or you know robbing a bank or something."  
  
Piper laughed.

"I hope the latter wasn't a serious proposition."  
  
Chris smiled slyly.

"Well I am a desperate guy…..but I am sure I can find an alternative."  
  
Piper turned to Paige. "Your unusually quiet, what did you burn your tongue?

You couldn't stop talking about your new boyfriend Ben a minute ago."  
  
She couldn't have picked a worse topic. Chris looked slightly taken aback but tried to keep a straight face.

"Who is this mystery man?"

Chris couldn't help but ask, after all he wasn't going to watch her anymore and he wanted to keep on talking terms somehow.

Paige still liked Chris but she also wanted to throw it in his face the fact someone _was_ interested in her and that she _was_ somewhat special and perhaps even make him jealous.

"Just a really nice guy I met in the supermarket, he's taking me out in a few days."  
  
It was very vague and a bit over exaggerated, sure the guy was interested in her, but she didn't know in what way.

Chris tried to look uninterested even though he felt like punching a wall.

He wanted to know more, but he knew he wasn't exactly Paige's favourite person, or even a friend at the moment and he desperately wanted her to forgive him.

"Well I am going to call Phoebe and ask if she's pulling a late night work spree again, see how her 'input' went, I doubt she'll be back for dinner."

Piper couldn't help but mock the mood Phoebe had worked herself into this morning, she just hoped she was over it. Everyone was weird this morning, Piper was as constant as gravity, well almost.  
  
There was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Well until you go flat hunting your welcome to stay for dinner tonight Chris."  
  
No one spoke, Paige was praying Chris had somewhere else to go.

"Well if that's okay with you both that would be cool thanks."  
  
Paige sighed, she could hardly say no without a reason and so agreed politely.

'Paige brought _some _good food that we can throw together, how does that sound?"  
  
They both chanted a not so overly eager "Good."

As Paige knew a comment of the sort would come back to bite her in the ass sometime.

"Well I am going go call Phoebe, Paige why don't you make Chris a coffee or something?"

Piper left the kitchen and Paige suddenly felt less generous in spirit towards Piper, sometimes she could be so bossy, but did was she was told reluctantly.

"Would you like a coffee Chris?" She tried to sound sweet although it wasn't completely genuine.

"No, I can get it myself it's okay." He moved over to the sink next to her.

Paige knew this would be a long night.

I will try to incorporate some more of Phoebe and Leo later on. Please review and give me some ideas of what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence between Paige and Chris for a good ten minutes, both had their mind on the other. Both thinking of all the things they wished they had the guts to say.

Paige wanted to tell him she had liked him a lot but had moved on and wished he wouldn't make her feel the same way again by hanging around and being charming.

Chris had wanted to tell her that he always thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever met and that he wanted nothing more then for her to feel the same way and to be with her, but his pride was always in the way not to mention the reason he was here.

And so Chris was busy making his coffee and searching the cupboard for biscuits while Paige washed up her own and piper's cup.

Then Paige saw Chris's trade mark smile out of the corner of her eye.

"What's so amusing?"

She asked it without expression because she didn't know whether she should be mad at Chris or not.

"Someone brought the whole Cadbury range I see."

Paige smiled, she loved the way he could make her laugh but she hated the way he made her doubt herself. She felt indignant and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah well it was necessary, besides, I would have never met Ben otherwise."  
  
Chris's smile faded.

"What did you bump into each other down the chocolate aisle?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes.

"No, but I wouldn't have gone into the supermarket if I hadn't wanted chocolate and that is where we met."  
  
Chris turned to face her.

"So what's his deal, this Ben guy?

"Why do you care Chris?"

Was he jealous? He had no right if he was, after all there was a ten minute period when he could have had her and he not only missed the opportunity, he gave it up and so her love life was really none of his business.

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Just making conversation, I didn't think I'd hit a nerve."

Paige felt extremely exasperated, he always played mind games.

"You didn't Chris, but no matter how close of friends we _aren't_, my love life has nothing to do with you, you don't see me asking about yours."  
  
Chris didn't want to say she _was _his only form of love life.

"After all you could have a wife and kids in the future, I wouldn't put it past you."

She knew it sounded ridiculous but she wanted to question _him_ this time.  
Chris stared into her eyes, they were deep blue and they pierced her heart, they were sad and lonely but with a heat behind them, of what she couldn't tell. Paige didn't want to feel this way, it was too bittersweet.

" This is still because of what I did last night? Your still angry that's obvious but you have to get that I never meant to hurt you and I just want you to forgive me because I am sorry and I couldn't bear not being your friend."

He took in a deep breath and his voice dropped.

"It's too lonely without you."  
  
Paige's heart was beating fast, she was confused, he sounded like he had feelings for her but said he only wanted to be her friend, he kissed her too but she didn't get him. She wished he would just talk to her.

"I will go out with Ben, maybe even date Ben, who knows maybe even marry Ben if I am lucky, but I wont if you give me a reason."

Chris bowed his head, he looked tormented and his eyes stared into hers with sorrow and pity. He couldn't give her a reason, he knew he loved her but love wasn't always enough, look at Piper and Leo, and he didn't want to risk the future for her, no matter how much he loved her, it was just wrong.   
  
"I want you to be happy, and I don't think you will find that with me, I just want your friendship ."  
  
Paige looked cheerless but nodded. "Okay whatever you want."

Chris tried to smile.

"Besides I know inside you think I am a complete jackass, and you're special, you deserve someone better."  
  
She cocked her head back.

" Wow good to know you're a bit more perceptive then you used to be."

He smiled again but inside he was dying.

"Yeah well I gotta go, I have got stuff to do and I wont make dinner sorry Paige."

Paige knew it was a lie but she didn't mind, perhaps it was easier this way.

"Well come see me soon wont you?"  
  
Paige's mind was reeling and she just wished one aspect of her life was simple, not complicated or dangerous. She would have given up her chance with Ben for Chris because she knew she cared about him, she told him so and now she didn't see how they could just be friends when so much had passed and so much had gone unsaid. She would try though, because there was little else to be done.

"Hey, Phoebe how's it going? You going to be home for dinner?"

Phoebe was glad to hear her sisters voice, it was soothing and it reminded her of home, it was funny but she had felt so homesick, the past couple of days she felt like she wasn't herself. She was so absorbed in her work she found little time to think about little else.

She wanted to get on top of her work load while it was peaceful on the demon front, after all if a wave of attacks happened in the future, at least she wouldn't have much to catch up on, she also wanted to completely secure her job's future which she felt she was doing well at, her input at the meeting although slightly unprepared was good and she felt her superiors were satisfied by it.

She had a bit of each of her sister's personalities, she was not such a realist as Piper but not such an optimist as Paige. She was balanced and in the middle of both, but lately she had been more pessimistic, she thought that the drought of demons wouldn't last long and she was proved right by the one that attacked them a few days ago, so she had decided to be as prepared as possible from now on.

"Um probably not hun sorry, I am going to complete finish up here tonight then It should be back to normal, plus I am going to call Jason.

They hadn't talked for a while and she was getting worried he had lost interest, after all even her affections for him were waning and she expected him to _the _one. The long distance thing was putting a strain on it. No physical contact for long periods of time with your boyfriend can make a girl feel lonely, not to mention frustrated and so she was going to try and secure her love life as well today.

"Okay that's alright, Chris is taking your place at the dinner table. Oh I forgot to ask how your critical meeting went."  
  
"Oh it was better then I thought, I think I impressed them enough to feel confident about everything, I shouldn't have underestimated myself so I am sorry for stressing this morning, I should have had your belief in me."

"Well what are sisters for if not to drive you up the wall?"  
  
Phoebe laughed relieved, everything was turning out pretty good, although she was still anxious about Jason

Piper put down the phone, she suddenly felt a surge of complete despair, she hadn't had them so frequently later but she still got them every so often. Perhaps because she had been so busy or occupied with Wyatt and P3 that she had forgotten the feeling of helplessness and utter heartache, but it had came back just then and with strong doses.

She lay down on the bed and put her hands over her face, she thought of Leo and what they had, what they would never have again. It made her feel like the best chapter of her life had ended, and for good.

She would never have that time of happiness in the sun again, but that was the reality of a charmed one and she had tried to embrace it, channel the pain into motivation and work to save people who had lives worth living. She felt so lonely, no one else had to face waking up alone and knowing the man you love can never be with you. Well perhaps Phoebe but at least hers was only semi - permanent. Then she quickly steered her mind to think of the positive things, Wyatt and her sisters, and the gaping hole of hopelessness was filled, well almost, enough to function and to live periodically contently, who had to be happy anyway?

She quickly got up and switched on the light in her dark bedroom, she breathed in deeply and let out a half sigh, half breath. She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall, her eyes were watery but put on a convincing smile that could fool her sister and walked back down stairs.

When she returned to the kitchen Paige looked almost as bad as she felt. She stood at the sink looking out of the dark windows with a sad almost vacant look on her face, it was still only late afternoon but the storm clouds still covered the sky and it was darker then usual. The wind howled as it beat against the house.

"What's troubling you Paige?"   
  
Thinking about other peoples problems and worries drew her attention away from her own, she also liked to be of some sort of help since they hadn't been sent an innocent for a while.

Paige didn't want to tell Piper about Chris, it would just make things even more awkward and she knew she would get some sort of lecture, after all _her _marriage and romance with a white lighter ended in painful disaster so she didn't think she would bless a union of the same nature with her little sister and a white lighter she only half trusted.

"I'm fine."

She turned around and unfolded her arms, she still had a far away look in her eyes.

"_Really_."

She emphasised how okay she was to Piper as she still looked unconvinced, sure she had things on her mind but who didn't? Piper, Phoebe and her all had things on her mind, it was a sign of things getting back to normal in the Halliwell Manor.

"Well I wont push you but I know your _not_ fine, and after this morning I can't help but be slightly concerned."  
  
She wasn't backing off, she never really did and sometimes her persistence was a good thing but after Leo left it became a bit annoying as there was no end to her quizzing everyone about everything. Just because they lived under the same roof didn't mean they had to know every detail about each other, but it seems Piper disagreed.

"Look, it's just a mood swing, women are known to get them on occasion."

She didn't want it to sound like she was pointing out Piper too much, but she was the most temperamental of the sisters, although no one could really blame her after what she had been through.

Piper raised an eyebrow, Paige rarely got mood swings but she knew trying to get information when Paige wasn't talking was like talking to a wall so she gave up and went to see Wyatt.

Her son was the one thing that could make her smile, make her forget. He was an escape for her. They all needed to escape sometimes. Phoebe escaped into her work, Paige to the hill overlooking the city and Piper had Wyatt, a portal to a head space where they could escape reality or their problems.

"Hi could you put me through to Jason Fitzgerald's executive suite, I think it is room 112."

Phoebe felt her hands beginning to sweat as she clutched the phone and pressed it tenderly to her ear. They were almost like strangers until they eased into conversation and it was if nothing had changed, and for the hour or so they talked, it was as if the distance and time away from each other was no thorn in their blossoming relationship. When the phone went down though, she experienced withdrawal symptoms until she next heard his voice on the other end, she was certain she deserved better than this, but it was no ones fault and so she had to bear it. She thought she might love him, enough at least to suffer the agony.

There was a pause.

"He asked he not be disturbed today Madame I am sorry."

The English the woman spoke was very good.

"Well could you perhaps tell him it is his girlfriend, he isn't expecting my call but it was never a problem before."  
  
"Okay, I will call up to his room and check for you Madame, may I have your name?

"ah yes, it's Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
There was a pause and then classical music played down the phone line while she waited. She didn't understand why she needed her name, after all how many girlfriend's did he have?

The music stopped and the women's voice returned:  
  
"Yes, very good Madame, I will put you through now."  
  
"Thankyou."

Phoebe was slightly breathless, she would be talking to him any second now.

"Hi Phoebe."

He sounded distracted, and she automatically felt disappointed and lost her nerve to ask him anything important.

"Hi Jason."

She didn't know what else to say.

"Are you busy because I can call back?"   
  
"Well yeah a bit, but it is good to hear your voice, I can take a ten minute break, it is only going over details before the conference tonight."  
  
"Oh it's so good to hear your voice too, I miss you so much." She couldn't help but express her loneliness.

"I know I miss you too, so..hows your sisters?

His sentence sounded hollow and he seemed like he didn't really want to talk, and that his question was just to continue some idle chit chat with an acquaintance. Then her empath ability kicked in and just from his voice she could tell he was reluctant towards her and that something was wrong.

"They're fine Jason, so when do you think you're coming home?"

She thought it best to address the issue after she heard a little more just to be absolutely sure.

"I am not really sure, maybe in a few months, things are pretty hectic here I couldn't even give you an approximate date!"  
  
Phoebe was slightly irritated.

"Well it might be nice to try, considering we are trying to have a relationship and it would be reassuring to actually _see_ the significant other sometime this year!"

"What do you want me to do? My work is my life and it is difficult I know, but you can either work with me or work against me."  
  
He sound equally bad tempered and Phoebe felt hurt he couldn't be more enthusiastic considering she had called him and they hadn't exactly been in contact regularly, maybe once a fortnight, if she was lucky. They were getting briefer each time, in fact he hadn't called for over a month and it made Phoebe feel worthless, yes she deserved better then this.

"My life is difficult too and I understand your work is your life but you sound like you are talking to an angry client not your girlfriend!"

She mocked his "you either work with me or against me" sentence as she thought he couldn't be more formal. Phoebe didn't need to be tied down and restricted by her loyalty to a boyfriend she never saw and who obviously didn't give a shit about her.  
  
"So your seeing another woman?"

Her empath ability gave her a sketchy feeling he was being unfaithful but her voice was a little too casual for her liking considering she was scared shitless. She would be heartbroken if he was but she was too tired of waiting around for answers.

There was a pause and Jason let out a long breath.

"I don't know who told you but it should have been me, I am sorry Phoebe I really am."

He finally sounded genuinely miserable about lying to her.

Phoebe sat in a stunned silence as tears began to form and drop down her face.

Jason took it as the easiest opportunity to get it all out in the open.

"I was going to tell you when I got back to America but I didn't want to have to see your face when I broke the news and I didn't even know how long it would be before I even _got_ to America."  
  
"So you took the coward's way out and decided to just cut me off and not even call? Is that all I meant to you?"

Her voice wavered as she mopped her face with a tissue.

"Maybe I am a coward, but you must have known things weren't working out, the distance thing is too hard and as much as I loved you then it just made me miserable and I am sure it did the same to you."  
  
"Perhaps it did, but I hung in there because I loved you, how could you love me if you let us slip away? Besides it nice to have a warning or some contact to _know_ its over Jason."  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said I miss you, and a lot of me still loves you, but work didn't give me time to hold things together with you and staying faithful for the sake of doing what's right just added to my loneliness. You meant, you _still_ mean a lot to me, you were part of my life, but I just don't think we can be a successful couple. If it wasn't for our jobs I am sure things would be different and that is the sad part, but of course people like us aren't lucky in love in that way."

"We wouldn't have been successful because you give up too easily and I pity any woman you get involved with, speaking of women who was the woman you gave me up for?"

Phoebe's voice was bitter and rife with contempt.

"She isn't as special as you Phoebe but she just occupied the loneliness I felt when I was away from you, and eventually I didn't feel it anymore."  
  
Phoebe felt like she was going to burst if she didn't sob out loud but she wouldn't do it while talking to Jason, she didn't want a scumbag like him to know he affected her so much.

"Your pathetic you know that? I try to sympathise but I just can't, because people have it worse off then you but they don't just cut and run. I just hope someday you learn to treat women with respect."  
  
She slammed the phone down without saying goodbye, he didn't deserve it, she couldn't believe how blind she had been. She felt foolish and sorrowful but a small part of her was relieved she could get on with her life without having to think of him and miss him, she still did but eventually that would go away.

She sniffed hard as she could see a few people out on the office floor looking at her worriedly. She quickly dived on to the floor and sat up against her desk and grabbed her knees up against her chest, she closed her eyes and just cried.

The next few days passed quickly, Piper was a rock as usual, she might have been torn up inside but she didn't let it affect anything and Paige was desperate for a call from Ben that she barely left the house, she knew deep down though that it was an excuse not to think of anything or _anyone_ else.

Phoebe threw herself into her work even more as it was her only solace, she didn't open up to her sisters, she felt embarrassed and she was still in a type of denial, he had seemed the perfect guy but life was too unfair for her to a have a stable non demonic relationship.

And it was lucky no demons did attack because the charmed ones would not have been ready or focussed enough to fight them anyway. Demons really didn't know when to pick the best opportunities which was an added bonus for the forces of good.

Chris was getting increasingly more anxious day by day, not only was he getting distracted from his plan but it was veering off track as the charmed ones were so occupied with their normal lives they forgot he was even around and he couldn't progress any further.

He was also kind of lonely as Leo was the only one he really saw and even then they didn't really talk, they weren't exactly best friends. He was more hurt Paige was too busy to acknowledge him, she was busy waiting for calls or fussing over whether to call Ben instead and it frustrated Chris not to mention worsen his temper as the green eyed monster often felt like rearing it's head.

It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon when Ben finally called. Piper was upstairs asleep. She was exhausted because she was up all night with Wyatt when she suspected he might be ill, his little coughs echoed down the silent hall consistently and even Paige felt uneasy about sleeping when she heard Piper singing to him desperately.

She ended up calling Darryl at about 4:30am in the morning in a panic, she spoke to his wife and in the end she took her advice and woke up a few hours later and in the morning took him straight to the doctors, he was told he had a chest infection and gave Piper some medication to unblock his chest.

She wouldn't have slept at all if Paige hadn't insisted when she got home and literally steered her to the bed and put her in it. Even then Piper tried to get up but Paige sat with her and restrained her until she fell into a deep sleep. Paige had the baby intercom and knew when his medicine was due and so decided she could take care of him for the day, after all other then Piper, Paige took as much care of Wyatt as anybody. She didn't mind though, she just wished she could get the perfect job on the side so she could finally prove to herself and her sisters that she was not a complete bum who did nothing but watch TV all day.

Phoebe was at work and Paige knew she was upset about something but she never found time to talk to her, she was home late and up before anyone else, it was like she did even want to relax anymore, she wasn't carefree or humorous anymore, she was silent and often bitter, and that was on the rare occasion they got a glimpse of her.

Paige and Chris were sitting idly on the sofa, Chris fidgeted constantly, he knew he should be doing something more productive but he was concerned about Wyatt's health and he could hardly do much when everyone and everything was so scattered. He leant his head on his hand and watched _Dr Phil_ unexcitedly, Paige did the same. Neither had really said much but Chris couldn't help looking at her quickly on occasion, she was so engrossing, he could've stared at her for hours if it wasn't a bit disturbing for her and a little embarrassing for him.

"I hope Wyatt gets better soon." She stared nervously at the baby com as he coughed and gurgled restlessly.

"Yeah, he can protect himself from demons but not from illness."  
  
Paige nodded.

"Well it's better then most people I suppose, especially when he was born into this family. It's still kind of weird when someone gets sick in this house, its shows they are still human."  
  
She rolled her eyes at how obvious a statement it was.

"I just mean, we survived demon attacks all the time that the rest of the population couldn't handle but we still get knocked out by the common cold every now and then like everyone else, it just rea wminds you that you are still part of the world you knew before becoming witch."   
  
Chris smiled, he understood her and how isolating it could be with normal upbringings and then becoming a witch. At least he was brought up in the magical world so he was accustomed to the feeling in the non magical world as might Wyatt when he grows up, but they at least didn't know any different, Paige had to adjust to it and he didn't have a clue how hard that could have been.

"So how is your flat hunting going?"   
  
"Now that you mention it, it isn't."   
  
"How come?"  
  
"I haven't really seriously looked, I don't know much about real estate in this time and I don't know the pros and cons enough to make an informed decision on my own."  
  
"Well I can come with you one day and help you out."  
  
Chris felt a bit happier as watching _Dr Phil_ was the last thing on his mind.

"Yeah if you don't mind."  
  
"Hey what are friends for?"  
  
It was a normal remark but somehow it didn't quite ring true. Still they smiled at each other nonetheless, their stares lingered and Paige got up quickly before she did something she regretted. She patted herself on the back afterwards, because Chris was totally kissable when he was so close to her.

"I am going to go get a drink, you want?"  
  
Chris turned his head, he looked at her intently.

"No I'll pass, I don't want to miss a minute of _Dr Phil _advising pregnant teenagers and their mothers, you never know when it will come in handy."  
  
She laughed, amused.

"Or because you can't be bothered to move your white lighter ass off the sofa."  
  
He grinned attractively.

"Hey I can orb can't I?"  
  
"You can but that would take too much effort huh?"

She raised an eyebrow challengingly.

Chris's grin broadened and his eyes lit up.

"Well now that you mention it, I think you're right."  
  
She shook her head playfully.

"You're hopeless you know that?"  
  
He turned back to the TV pretending to be interested as she turned and walked towards the kitchen.

When she entered Chris was leaned up against the sink.

"hey you beat me."

She couldn't help but feel impressed.

"Hey, I need my kicks somehow."   
  
They looked at each for a moment.

"Well I hope you're satisfied."

She swatted him over the head lightly.  
  
"Not quite."

He moved closer to her and they weren't an inch apart, he knew what he was doing and he didn't want to but he couldn't think logically when he was with Paige, his brain jammed and his impulses took over, and right now he wanted nothing more then to kiss her.

She put her hands around his neck and he slipped his around her waist and they kissed, slowly at first, both enjoying the sensation and then they kissed passionately, neither wanting to hold back. They were too accustomed to restraint and they didn't like it, it was boring and not nearly as fun.

He spun her around so she now leant against the side of the sink and grabbed her ass and lifted her up so she sat on it, and they made out like there was no tomorrow.

Only the phone rung. And that was their tomorrow.

Paige broke off and looked across towards where the phone was. Chris kissed her neck.

"Don't answer it."  
  
She giggled as the sensation of having her neck kissed sent electricity down her spine and it tickled.

"It might be Phoebe."

She had hoped it was from Phoebe, Ben was the furthest thing from her mind. When she was with Chris everyone and everything disappeared.

"Hello?"  
  
She tried not to sound so breathless as she had wrestled Chris's playful hold and ran for the phone.

"Hi, this is Ben, I just thought I'd call and say, well say hi."  
  
She cringed, things she wanted were never timed right.

"Hi, it's great to hear from you."  
  
He sounded nervous but she heard him breath a light sigh of relief, probably relaxing after feeling a bit stupid calling.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to catch up sometime, I'd love to meet your nephew or if you'd prefer we could just get a coffee or a bagel or whatever you want really."  
  
It was cute he was as inarticulate as Paige could be, she could understand his awkwardness, if her husband had died not long ago she would felt guilty and a bit rusty about approaching other men too.

"That sounds cool, um can I give you a call a bit later on tonight, it's just I was half way out the door, my sister has had an emergency at work and I really need to get there ASAP."  
  
She felt guilty and stupid making up excuses but Chris was looking at her in confusion to who was calling and she really didn't feel comfortable talking to him when Chris was in the room.

"Oh sure, I'll be in all day so just call when you get the time, I hope your sister's alright though."  
  
"Oh she'll be okay once we get her to hospital, I'll call you soon. Bye."  
  
She quickly put the phone down, how stupid could you get? The guy was great and she was fobbing him off, he hoped he was too rusty to remember being fobbed off, although she doubted with a body like his he was ever used to it, still she would make sure to call him with a more plasuable outcome to her lie and all would be set right.

The moment of passion for Chris and her had kind of fizzled out.

"So, who was that?"  
  
Chris was sat on the bench by the sink kicking his legs lightly against the side while he looked at the floor.

Paige didn't want to lie to Chris, she was never good at keeping secrets from those she loved, and after all, she had nothing to be sorry for her. He knew her and Ben may be seeing each other.

"That was Ben, he was just called to say hi."  
  
Chris smiled but their was a bitterness in his face.

"No guy ever calls a beautiful woman to say hi."

Paige was thrown off by his back handed complimented and laughed instinctively instead of replying automatically.

"Well this guy did, oh and to ask me out for coffee."   
  
She laughed to try and cut the tense atmosphere that had suddenly surrounded them.  
  
"Well I hope you guys hit it off and have lots of children."

He jumped down from the bench and walked purposefully next door.

Paige followed him, she couldn't understand what was wrong with him.

"Are you pissed off?"  
  
She stood with her hands on her hips in front of Dr Phil and Chris resumed his half watching on the sofa.

"Why would I be pissed off Paige?"

He kept his eyes glued to the screen and took an unusually superior tone.

"Well I have no idea because there is no reason to be."  
  
He muttered something to himself but didn't talk.

Paige was tired of his mind games, she couldn't understand him. He was so indecisive, she knew he had a lot on his plate with his saving the world plan but it didn't mean he had the right to mess her around like this, she knew he must like her but he acted differently most of the time.

"Chris I don't get you, you say you don't want to date me, you say you don't want me full stop but I get the cold shoulder if I try to date someone else? I don't really see the logic, you had your chance, several times and now I just want to get things out in the open or move on."  
  
Chris finally drew his gaze away from the TV screen and looked at his hands.

"I never said I didn't want you."

His confession was so low Paige had to bend forward to hear him.

She looked at him still confused.

"Well then why do you keep pulling me in and then pushing me away, it's not fair."  
  
"It just wouldn't work."

He looked like he was struggling to restrain himself from whatever he wanted to really say.

Paige rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Well that is much more clearer. I am really sick of this, let me move on if you wont let me be with you. It's hard enough as it is."

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her sadly and his eyes looked almost watery.

"Just talk to me."

She pleaded with him as she sat down next to him and took his hand. He had no choice but to look at her now.

"I just don't want to hurt you, I am scared of losing myself with you, I am usually so focussed but if I am with you I am scared that I wont control things like I am used to and that that will eventually ruin me saving the future."

His eyes were fiery, they were ablaze with passion and worry.

"Does your plan say you have to save the world alone, after all you wouldn't be here if you didn't need our help, so just let me in and I can help you, we can face things together."  
  
He was silent and looked at her lovingly before looking at the TV obviously contemplating her words, he squeezed her hand slightly.

"You think you'll be focussed if there is tension between us in the future? You can't hurt me anymore then you did when you rejected me the first time, and I have never gone out on a limb for a guy like this before so I am also now feeling pretty stupid."

She looked down awkwardly automatically regretting what she had said.  
  
Her reply from him was a soft kiss as he held her cheek. She loved the way he tasted, the way he smelt. He was not without fault but she loved him.

Paige lay snuggled in Chris's arms the rest of the afternoon, repeats of the _Simpsons_ and _Fraiser _played as they both enjoyed the comfort of being with the other, Paige wasn't really watching. She was too confused over what to do about Ben, about how to tell her sisters and about what the next step was. Chris seemed to sense her tension because he kissed her hair.

"Are you worried you made a mistake?"  
  
"No, not at all, I want this but it's just how to tell everyone."  
  
"Why do you have to?"  
  
Paige looked up at Chris's face, he had never looked more handsome then when he was looking adoringly into her eyes.  
  
"I can't not tell them, they are my sisters!"  
  
"Yeah but at the moment they are distant enough as it is, it may push them even further, and even if they did get it, it may still complicate everything, and I don't want to have to fight it out with Leo for his acceptance."  
  
"I don't feel right about it though, Phoebe is on edge for an unknown reason and Piper, well Piper still hasn't recovered from losing Leo, I would rather tell them and give them something to celebrate."  
  
"What if the just end up feeling worse because the youngest Charmed one is happily dating a super sexy white lighter."  
  
Paige giggled, he was hers, she felt safe, but there was no way he would get a bigger ego while they were together.

"Hey honey, don't go getting to cocky, we've officially been together about ten minutes and if my sisters don't approve then I am afraid there _is no _happily dating."  
  
Chris looked startled.

"You really care what your sisters think that much?"  
  
Paige chuckled to herself.

"Of course I do, but not about stuff like this, I was just joking."  
  
She felt Chris's body relax slightly.

"But I do think they need to know."

Chris sighed.

"If you really think it's necessary then fine but don't blame me if it only causes trouble."

"Well of course I wont blame you."  
  
Then she smirked and sat up excitedly. Chris gave her a puzzled look and she swung her hips temptingly all the way to the stairs.

"Well I will."

She shouted.

"If you don't follow me up these stairs within the next two minutes. She stared at him hungrily and she thought he got the message because he looked down almost nervously. He bit his lip and smiled broadly.

"Coming dearest."

He shouted back mockingly. He stood up and tried to jog casually to the bottom of the stairs after her.

Sorry if it's been a while, thanks for being patient everybody! I'll get to some substantial plot soon I promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

The rays from the sun spread over her bed and a flood of bright light streamed across her. She squinted and could just make out a weak rainbow in the sky. It was a bright afternoon. For a moment she felt nothing but peace. She was in Chris's warm embrace as she lay on his bare chest and felt his breath rise and fall steadily. He looked so at ease when he slept, just like any other guy.

(thoughts)

She remembered when she finished high school and tried to attend college. Her grades were average as were her extra curricular activities, she had a few select friends but had more or less kept to herself after her parents died. Even with a new home, she still wanted to hate the world for what had happened but most of all she couldn't stop hating herself.

She paid no attention to guys or popularity or her studies, in fact, she debated why she ever bothered going.

All her friends were outcasts of some kind, from dysfunctional families or just generally weird, and they were lepers among their other peers. Not that she particularly gave a crap, she preferred it.

Only when she was emerging from her self loathing cocoon (that was puberty) she began to spread her wings and focus on school for once, she became a social and academic butterfly for a whole year. Her other friends hadn't changed but they resented her transformation and so she began to hang around with stable people and felt her life in turn stabilise slightly.

She even started to like guys and they started to like her as her looks had increased after she cut her hair and wore better clothes. Yet it was too late to undo the past, records were records and she anxiously applied for a local college.

She hoped to take a phycology course and become a child phycologist, after all, she had had a hard time of it and could identify with troubled teenagers.

Yet when she went to mail the applications she suddenly felt very trapped, she was in an open street but she felt like the world had been sucked in around her and there was no where to go.

She didn't really deep down want to go to college, she only wanted a degree because her foster parents would be proud and because her peers and society had forced the benefits down her throat, she wanted really knew she wanted to travel and be free. It was typical that she just realised it then.

When she returned home she told her foster parents and despite being disappointed tried to understand and accept her idea to travel and not commit to anything. Commitment hadn't been Paige's style.

That night she went to a one of her new friend's party, most was a blur but she remembered losing her virginity to some quiet guy that used to sit near her. He had been in love with her for years and she was too drunk to tell him no.

She at least had the knowledge she fulfilled his warped fantasy and gave him some sort of closure. He wasn't bad looking but she felt short changed somehow, not to mention sick. She couldn't understand why it was supposed to be so…so messy.

It wasn't like it was portrayed in the movies. It was painful and the guy obviously had no experience as he was so awkward. Either way, she felt she was ready for the 'real world'. It was funny how then the things that mattered the most to her had no relevance now.

She did travel around America for a while, she went all over the place hitching rides and making money doing odd jobs wherever she was. She met lots of different and great people, she had lost contact with most of them by now though.

Being a charmed one really didn't give you time to just sit and write.

She had known Glenn for a long time, he had been her closest and coolest friend since she met him early on in her road trip and they had been best friends every since.

He was the funniest, kindest and most sociable guy she had met and he decided to join her wherever she was travelling, it was definitely an experience.

They never made it over to Europe or anywhere else though. Paige wanted to do it with a partner when she was older, she felt Europe was too sophisticated and she at least needed more then $100 in her pocket to survive there. Glenn was not her boyfriend, they were the clichéd 'best friends with benefits' but he cared about her and kept the other sleazy guys at bay, it was a fun and exciting alliance.

Eventually they ran out of money and parted ways, she missed him more then she realised and although they had each others contact details; for a good six months after that, they hadn't communicated.

Paige became a trainee social worker and had got herself a modest flat. She thought she didn't want to have a career so soon, but it turned out she had a knack for being a social worker and she had a passion that she got paid for. The pay however, wasn't excellent, but it paid the bills and she loved it. Besides she had matured and knew that in life you need some sort of occupation to get somewhere comfortable in life.

She was still at the bottom of the ladder at the agency but she didn't think things could have turned out better. She missed Glenn though, he had been her best friend and although they knew each other for only a year they had such an intense connection; she didn't feel she was as close to anyone else. He must have thought the same because he came and found her in San Francisco. He got a job and they flatted together for at least a year.

She wasn't surprised he was one of the only people she told that she was witch, she knew she could trust him and he had a sense of humour about the world and she thought he could handle it.

Then after she became a charmed one and he came and saw her, she knew she loved him.

She may have loved him all along but she had only realised then; and just her luck - he was engaged. It broke her heart and thanks to magic it almost broke up his relationship. She understood though that she had to let him go, and they hadn't talked since. Paige felt her eyes water at the disappointment it caused her, but now she had Chris. She wondered why she thought of the only other guy she had loved at this point in time.

She turned so she nuzzled into Chris's warm chest and she tightened his hold around her. She kissed his side. He stirred slowly and moaned as he stretched out. Time seemed to have stood still. He turned over and embraced her tighter and looked straight into her eyes and smiled. His eyes were even more deep blue and dazzling then when they were last open. She blushed slightly under his intense stare and he whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't give you up for anything."   
  
She knew he was sincere and it sent an automatic sense of ecstasy through her body and the giggled coyly.

"Not even for Jennifer Anniston or Britney Spears?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Paige laughed at his naivety.

"You don't have re-runs of _friends _in the future?

"_friends_?"

Paige's eyes widened in ultimate horror.

"That's awful."  
  
"I'm joking."  
  
"So you do have _friends_?"  
  
"No, I just mean I know who those celebrities were or _are_, but I wouldn't give you up for a hundred of them."  
  
Paige couldn't help but beam.

Then her eyes widened again.

Chris saw the astonishment and touched her shoulders.

"I don't know if we have _friends _in the futureI didn't really watch -"  
  
"Wyatt!"  
  
She dashed out of bed put on her dressing gown and raced down the corridor.

Chris sat up and looked at the time. It was 5.00pm Piper would be home soon.

He quickly got dressed and he didn't hear any screaming so he assumed Wyatt was okay.

Yet he proved his theory right, being with Paige jeopardised things, not that he could do anything about it now, he wasn't about to turn his back on the best thing that had happened to him.

Paige came into the bedroom as Chris buttoned his jeans.

"There's uncle Chris."

She pulled up his little hand to point at Chris.

Chris shook his head but his eyes were twinkling.

It was a weird feeling that passed, they both sort of looked to the future, if life was perfect they could be parents of a child one day and they felt a temporary family unit with all three of them, Wyatt gurgled obliviously. Magic didn't even feature for some reason. Maybe because it had a tendency to mess up well laid plans.

Paige hastily put him back to bed when he began to cough and put an extra blanket on to keep him warm. Luckily his medicine was only due every four hours and she counted her blessings that something hadn't attacked or that Piper had come home early.

She shuddered at the equal horror of each scenario.

"We can't let something like this happen again."

She sighed in relief as her heart began to slow and she returned to her room. She wrapped her dressing gown around her protectively.

"Well I would like to think that _this_ could happen many more times."   
  
His licked his lips teasingly.

"I meant Wyatt."

She began to get changed herself.

"I know you did."

He kissed her neck before sliding over the bed to pick up his jacket that was thrown carelessly on a small chair by her dresser.

Paige turned around.

"Can you turn around?"  
  
Chris looked confused.

"Um I saw you naked like fifteen minutes ago, what's the problem?"

She cringed at his bluntness.

She didn't really _know_ what the problem was, things still hadn't sunk in. She was still dreaming and was waiting for something terrible to happen and ruin it, but so far so good.

Still she was unusually self conscious, she felt she didn't deserve Chris. She knew it was stupid but it played a little in the back of her mind suddenly.

"Well I want to regain some mystery."

She motioned her hands in a shooing motion and he walked perplexed out of the door.

Then she remembered Ben. She marvelled out how obsessed and engrossed she was in Ben this morning; but things had altered so drastically that she didn't know if they're was any point in seeing him in case she accidentally led him on. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

She quickly opened her beside drawer and found his creased receipt treasured in her diary. She didn't really ever write in it, she was scared that the minute thoughts were scribbled on paper that she was vulnerable and so she just used it for keeping important stuff in like names and dates.

She dialled half his number and then put the phone down, she bit her lip nervously, now she knew how Ben must have felt calling _her_. Eventually she just pressed down the numbers quickly without thinking too much.

It rung for a while and Paige was convinced his was out. She slouched back on to the bed in relief. Then he actually picked up.

"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ben, it's Paige just returning your call."  
  
"Oh good, sorry about the wait but Emma was kicking up a stink, I think she's getting a cold of some sort."

"Yeah my nephew Wyatt has a chest infection, something must be going around."  
  
"Yes to the despair of parents everywhere. She just wont sleep."  
  
"Sometimes if you rub their back lightly if she lies on her front, that often helps."  
  
"I might give it a go, anything is better then her screaming non-stop."  
  
There was a pause and Paige could hear the distant cries and sounds of a women upstairs.

"Sorry I don't mean to moan but it's just a bitch trying to raise a baby on your own. I have support networks but in the end you are the only one that gets the sleepless nights and suffers when they suffer."

"I understand what you mean, it's the same here, Piper was inconsolable last night with Wyatt."  
  
"Well do you want to do something next week? There's a picnic down at the park by the crèche and other single parents congregate to whinge and mingle. It should be interesting, I've never attended but my sister insists I go, she's a single parent too and so I caved in and agreed."  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"You probably don't want to go, maybe it's too short notice, I just thought I'd ask; it beats going alone and you could bring your nephew, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Well if you give me the details I'll try and work something out."

Ben exhaled heavily, his voice sounded weary. She didn't envy him.

"That would be excellent, I hope to see you there."

"Yes, me too."   
  
She tried to sound enthusiastic but she had a hollow feeling in her stomach that it wasn't right. She wanted to get to know him, but Chris wouldn't exactly be fine with it.

"So how is your sister doing? You have two right?"  
  
"Yes, Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe's okay, she had some knee problems but we took her to the hospital and they gave her some medication to ease the pain and it is just waiting for it to heal."  
  
"That sounds nasty."  
  
"Well it wasn't too pleasant but she is back at work and fine."  
  
"Well that's good to hear."

She couldn't believe how easily her mouth began to spin lies without her brain acknowledging it. She must be getting better with practice, because covering up her other lie was not as difficult as she first thought.  
  
"Yes, anyway I have got to go check on Wyatt, so I'll call you tomorrow and let you know for definite if I can come or not, how does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds perfect, nice talking to you."  
  
"You too. Bye."  
  
She put the phone down and sat on the bed for a moment. There was a knock on the door.

"What did you get lost in your wardrobe?"  
  
Chris's voice was muffled and exasperated behind it.

"Almost done."   
  
She remembered she was supposed to be changing and quickly put on her black strappy top and three quarter length jeans. She brushed her hair quickly and applied the basic make up, and opened the door:  
  
"Da daa."  
  
She held her hands up presenting herself.

"You look great."  
  
He pulled her by her waist to him and kissed her.

"How's Piper holding up?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"Well didn't you just call her?"  
  
"No."

Paige ducked her head to avoid his piercing gaze.

"I called Ben back."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes.

"And?"  
  
"And I agreed to go on a picnic with him."   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for his reaction.

"A picnic? Are you serious?"  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders and let in her head to touch his.

"Listen, it's a single parent picnic and he jut wanted some support, he said I could bring Wyatt or I may ask Phoebe, get her out of the office."  
  
Chris was silent.

"And what about me? Can I come as your boyfriend or is the sort of occasion where I have to pretend to be your brother?"

"I don't know, listen I know you wont be cool with this and that's okay but I need you to trust me. Besides you don't want us public anyway."  
  
Chris's face didn't change so she tried a more persuasive approach.

"How about a deal?"  
  
Chris looked at her interestedly.

"What sort of deal?"  
  
"Something I want for something you want?"  
  
"I already have what I want, and I just got what I wanted before."  
  
Paige felt guilty and his flattery only made her feel worse.

"Look, I wont tell my sisters about us if you just _trust_ me and let me go to this picnic."  
  
Chris contemplated it seriously rubbing his chin.

"No deal."  
  
Paige sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"I'll take Phoebe."  
  
"No deal."  
  
"And when I get home I'll help you look for a flat and you could orb into my bedroom after everyone goes to sleep…"  
  
She ran her hand down Chris's chest to his hand and held it suggestively.

"You're good."  
  
Paige smiled, silently triumph.  
  
"No deal."  
  
Paige pursed her lips in surprise, he was annoyingly stubborn.

" - Only if you save me some grilled cheese sandwiches that I know you're gonna take."  
  
Paige hugged Chris.

"So how did you know I have a thing for grilled sandwiches?"  
  
"I know a lot more about you then you think."  
  
It was great to hear and he was still as mysterious as ever.

"Fine, I'll save you some."  
  
"Then we have a deal."  
  
Paige turned to walk downstairs and whipped quickly around.

"My sisters will know one day though."  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
"Well hey if your gonna be Paige Perry one day, you'll need some bridesmaids that can watch your back."  
  
Paige wanted to leap at him and show him how good he made her feel.

"Well hey, if you're short on a best man, perhaps you could ask Ben, that is if you'd prefer Leo."

Chris smiled broadly.

"Yeah well the future's an unpredictable thing."

He looked down thoughtfully and Paige saw it as her queue to start sorting out dinner.

Chris hated the bittersweet feeling, the feeling that your so happy but you know it wont last, savouring every minute of the pleasure for you know when it goes, and it always does that you can say you loved and lost and that that was better then to never love at all.

Chris didn't see how it could be better because it would feel twice as worse and Chris had been there before. Paige would eventually, even if they did save the world, probably end up like Piper and he knew just like everyone else that deep down Piper was an emotional wreck on the inside and that her heart was a mess. Even Piper knew it and there was nothing anyone could do. If that was what loving and losing did then Chris dreaded the latter.

He paced up and down the landing trying to think of a way to tell Paige the truth about why he was here without scaring her or changing things too much. He couldn't tell Phoebe and especially not Piper and he felt like he was opening Pandora's box if he told Paige.

Suddenly the business with Ben seemed to so miniscule. There was a turn of the key in the lock and he heard Piper rush in the door.

"Paige? Paige?"

Paige walked out of the kitchen in tears.  
  
"Hey, Piper look Wyatt's fine -"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Piper had both a confused and fearful look on her face.

Paige shook her head.

"Onions."  
  
"Your crying over onions?"  
  
"No. Onions."  
  
She held out her hands that were holding onions that she was half way through chopping and mopped her streaming eyes with a tissue.

A wave of relief passed over Piper's face and Paige saw how truly physically and mentally tired Piper really was.

Paige quickly put down the onions and wiped her hands on her apron. She felt very domesticated.

She took Piper by the shoulders and led her upstairs.

"I want you to check on Wyatt and then get into bed and sleep. I'll save you and Phoebe some dinner; but I want you to rest."  
  
"I cant -" she moved to protest but Paige only held her shoulders tighter.

"Listen to me I am fed up of you being the head of the house all the time, you are entitled to sleep Piper and with any sisterly power I am granted I order you to do as your told for once."  
  
Piper looked both impressed and slightly insulted. She was good at portraying an arrange of scary emotions in one glance.

"Look Piper _please_."  
  
Piper looked as if her barriers had finally come down and she dropped her head, she looked so young and child-like at that moment. They reached the foot of the landing and Chris looked at Piper pitifully, she didn't even acknowledge he was there she was so caught up in her misery. Paige just nodded to him solemnly and led Piper past her bedroom.  
  
Piper stopped dead.

"Have you been asleep while my son is ill?  
  
Paige felt her face begin to burn but she had to keep her cool.

"No, why?"  
  
Its not like she was actually sleeping. Napping or resting was a better description and of course other things.

"Then why are your bed covers all messed up?"  
  
Chris looked at her with wide eyes.

"I lost an earring that I got from my foster parents and I assumed I lost it while I was sleeping so I tore up the bed looking for it."  
  
Piper just nodded. Too exhausted to answer back.

She showed her Wyatt and Piper immediately looked happier but she was still gaunt and false in her complexion.

"Now go to sleep please."  
  
After ten minutes with Wyatt and a lot of assurances from Paige about him, Piper took to her bed. When she was safely wrapped in the blankets, Paige lay next to her and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I love you."

She whispered.

Paige automatically felt Piper's body shake. She thought she might be having a fight.

"Piper?"  
  
Piper turned herself around. She was crying. It was so weird to see her break down like this. Paige didn't know what to do. She just rubbed her back soothingly while she sobbed into the pillow. It had always been the other way around and even if Piper ever cried or was upset, Phoebe was the one to handle it.

"Leo used to lie there and say that to me." She manage to choke out amidst the tears."

"I know hun, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm so tired."

Piper squeezed her eyes shut as if to block the tears.

"I'm so tired of being strong."  
  
Paige could feel her own eyes watering.

"I know."  
  
It all she could come up with to say.

"Try Sleep now."  
  
"I'm so tired of being strong."  
  
She whispered it to herself over and over until she feel asleep.

Paige breathed a heavy sigh of relief and lay on the bed.

Chris lingered in the doorway.

"Is she? Ok?"  
  
Paige shook her head holding back tears.

Chris sat next to her and held her.

"I love you."  
  
Paige let out a cry of both happiness and sadness.

"I love you too."

Sorry it's taken so long but I have been on holiday! The next two should be here this week! I will write like crazy! I should really changed the genre to angst but I promise some action soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe felt gloriously happy, she was on a balcony overlooking a glittering city, she couldn't tell what one and a man rested his hands on her shoulders. She could hear a child in the background and when she went to turn to see who the man was, suddenly the dream skipped to him falling off the balcony. She tried to grab his hand but he slips, the child is screaming behind her and he falls, except before he hit's the pavement….

'Miss Haliwell?"  
  
Phoebe lifted her head slightly, it felt like a bowling bowl and a piece of paper from the pile she had been sleeping on had stuck to her face from the drool. She wiped it off quickly and tried to gain some composure. She felt like she needed to hold her head still or it might roll off her neck.

The young intern's look of concern changed to that of awe. Macy had adored Phoebe since she started, she was the one who inspired her to become a journalist and she was very impressionable. It wouldn't surprise Phoebe if she came to work wearing the same clothes as her. They were friendly but out of a strange respect of some kind she wouldn't call her by her first name."

"Hi Macy what is it sweetie?"

She tried not to sound so weak and tried to sound non threatening but she had been feeling like shit the past few days that she couldn't really be concerned for other people's feelings.

She leaned her arm on the desk and rubbed her head. She didn't even remember sleeping but she hadn't been doing anything important. She was distracted by her dream though, she didn't often have such vivid dreams. Those were usually visions but she couldn't imagine being gloriously happy with a guy in the near future. She put it down to a fear of falling or never finding love.

"I was just wondering if you could oversee this fashion design I put together? I did it in my own time, it's just for fun but I would really love for you to see it."  
  
Her smile was so bright that Phoebe felt she had to squint to look at her.

The room was reasonably dark, all the blinds were closed and the only glow was from a small desk light that spotlighted her. It was only approaching dusk but it felt later."

"Can I do it some over time? I am kind of busy."  
  
Macy looked disheartened but agreed. She left quickly and the bang of the door shuddered through her body. She was glad Macy was a bit ditzy because she knew anyone else would have been pissed off that her 'being busy' was actually sleeping.

Although it wasn't like she didn't need it, thing seems to have taken their toll and she didn't sleep well at home that she often dozed off periodically at work, only recently though.

She contemplated going home, she didn't even need to be here, she had no work as she had finished it all for the rest of the week, but here she could have relative piece and quiet and the hum of distant fax machines, phones and computers made her feel at ease.

She was good at what she did and being here reminded her she was needed and worth something. The light aroma of coffee surrounded her and she looked at her own cold cup in dismay. She wasn't really thirsty but her back was sore from sleeping awkwardly and she needed to call home anyway.

It sounded like when she was a little girl and she always wanted to call home in the lunch break to let everyone know what was happening, she was so proud at being independent and on her own that she wanted to boast about her success. Sure it was only her first week of school but it was a big deal, she felt childish calling home now at her age. She knew that they weren't just the run of the mill family though and she extinguished quickly any embarrassment about it.

She got up and straightened her outfit and opened the door. The office floor was so much brighter then she expected and the fast pace of people and machines made her dizzy as her world swirled uneasily before her. She made it to the coffee machine and she was about to pour her redeeming cup when she was tapped annoyingly on the shoulder.

Great, it was perhaps the most bratty thirty year old she had ever met. Angelina Robertson. She was daughter of a Fashion Mogul in New York, she was working here only because her father knew she was too incompetent to be put in his firm and so paid of his long time friend Elise to keep her busy and pretend she was hired on personailty. Her personality was severly lacking however. Angelina had wanted to be a journalist for _Vogue, _it fortunately never happened and so now she wrote cheesy, sappy and inaccurate love and fashion advice columns that 'coincidently' never gets published.

"Can you tell me why you've been such a bitch later?"  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Phoebe was unaware she had had any contact with her, she usually avoided her in fact. She ignored her, instead ready to take her cup and run as well as she could back to her office.

"Don't turn your back on me, I want some answers."  
  
"If I knew the question I would answer but as it is I don't so -"  
  
"Macy admires you more then she admires me even."  
  
She twirled her hair and gave Macy a confident wink. Macy stood behind her shaking her head doubtfully.

Most people knew Macy disliked Angelina but was bullied into a sort of friendship with her by Angelina, she needed a pet to kiss her ass or to be some sort of warped mentor, she had chosen Macy. It was much to Macy's dismay but she was too shy or intimidated to take a stand.

"And Macy will become a fabulous journalist one day, so?"

She felt she needed to give Macy some credit as she felt a twinge of guilt at blowing her off. She didn't think her statement was an entire lie, just slightly exaggerated.

To be a fabulous journalist you have to take criticism or even sometimes a beating from the public but she knew any real criticism or rejection would break her spirit.

"So why did you turn her away when she did extra work to impress you and to seek your 'expert advice'. She doesn't even do that for me!"

"If Macy has a problem she can talk to me _directly_ tomorrow. So I don't see how it's any of your business."  
  
"I'm everyone's friend and I look out for them. I am just telling you, you are too big for your boots now you're the '_it_ girl' around here."

She didn't dignify her justification with an answer. She knew full well no one liked her.

She strolled back to her office with her cup of coffee as Angelina called after her.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!"  
  
"Macy can you just fuck off?"  
  
The whole office seemed to have gone into a stunned silence. Sweet, sunny Phoebe had seemed to have momentarily disappeared under a tired and frustrated cloud. She didn't even realised what she had said until she had done the damage.

Macy walked in front of Angelina who was standing there with her hands on her hips and her mouth open.

"I didn't mean for her to -"  
  
"Its okay Macy, just drop your design in my office tomorrow and I'll promise to give it my full attention then."  
  
Macy seemed extremely relieved and grateful.

Phoebe couldn't help but go one step further.

"That pastel look is very you Macy."  
  
Macy beamed and Phoebe felt morally restored. Angelina wasn't.

"My father will make sure you never make it in New York you know!"  
  
"I don't want to go to New York Angelina I just want you to fuck off!"

Angelina turned on her heel and strutted loudly away in her in her purple stilettos.

Phoebe resisted the urge to throw her hot coffee at her back but the whole of the office was still in silence.

Phoebe felt even worse.

Then a roar of applause grew once Angelina was safely out of the door.

Then she knew that that this was the office that was her second home and these were the people that were her second family.

Her closest friend Jill who was only slightly below her came up to her and hugged her.

"Glad you finally came out of your workaholic cocoon and emerged a swearing butterfly."  
  
Phoebe looked at her uneasily.

"We're all just glad you finally told Angie where to stick it."

"Thanks."  
  
Jill returned to her seat and gave Phoebe a reassuring smile.

Phoebe turned back into her office and sat in her chair and drunk her coffee. It warmed her body and she felt marginally better, though she was still processing things, it felt like her memory and brain was functioning and processing ten minutes after her body and mouth.

She picked up the phone and dialled home. The phone wasn't really supposed to be for social calls but everyone ignored it, she didn't get why she bothered trying to find the payphone she had never used.

Paige was woken by the high pitch ring of the phone, it echoed into her and she immediately snapped into action. She ran across the corridor still in a half daze and grabbed the nearest phone to stop it waking up the sleeping Piper. She had no idea where Chris was and she didn't even know she had nodded off next to her sister. Worrying takes a lot out of you.

"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Paige, its Phoebe."  
  
"Oh hey hun, please say your home for dinner because I really need your company and I -"  
  
"I wish I could but I'm really swamped here sorry. I just thought I'd call and let you know."

Paige tried to overcome her irritation.

"Wow are they suddenly working you to the bone for any reason? I mean it was never that hectic for you before."  
  
"We have some new management that are pushing pretty hard, it should calm down soon."

Phoebe felt horrible lying but she didn't think she'd be much company anyhow, she needed her space, somehow it didn't really change things but she was willing to keep it up for a while longer.

"Well good because our sister is in trouble and we really need the power of three."  
  
"What did a demon attack? Is Piper alright?"  
  
Phoebe felt a lump of guilt and fear rise in her throat and her mouth had suddenly dried up.

"No, she's not fine but it wasn't a demon, it was life Phebes and I mean she needs you as well as mean okay? We need to be together right now."

"Look, I'll see what I can do but don't hold your breath."

There was a tense pause.

"I wont."  
  
She heard Phoebe sigh heavily and felt she was perhaps too harsh, after all she was the bread winner of the family and she knew Phoebe would be home if she could.

"Look I want you to come to a picnic with me on Friday."  
  
"But that's a work day -"  
  
"If they wont give you one day off after you have been working your butt off I will personally come in and orb them into a Cambodian sweat workshop and show them the meaning of real work."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I have to go."  
  
And with that she hung up.

Paige felt like she was losing everything and that she couldn't hold on to anything. She was about to go and search for her boyfriend who had mysteriously disappeared when the phone rang again. She picked it up quickly hoping it was Phoebe reconsidering camping out in her office.

"Hey, long time no talk wild cat!"  
  
She immediately knew who it was by his voice and nickname.

"Glenn! Wow nice of you to contact _me _for once jackass."  
  
"What is that _my_ new nickname?"  
  
"Depends on why you called."  
  
She loved talking to Glenn, he was a part of her past she sorely missed and she was surprised he called now of all times. It was such a shock hearing from him out of the blue like this that her heart began to race with excitement.

"Can't an old friend chat with his magically gifted prodigy?"  
  
"You haven't forgotten flattery will get you everywhere."  
  
"Well that's the reason you fell in love with me right?"  
  
Paige was silent unable to reply, the last time she saw him they parted on awkward terms after she tried to kill his fiancé that was now his wife and probably baby machine. She was under a spell but she had lived up to her nickname 'wild cat' and he had been anything but a jackass, he had forgiven her and kept her secret, but she didn't blame him for not wanting to be bosom buddies, her line of work was unpredictable and dangerous and he was just securing his future with a woman he loved.

She loved him then and she still loved him now, not in the same way but too much history had passed between them for them to be anything less.

"That's probably is the reason I loved you, but hey it's water under the bridge. I hope your wife has forgiven me. So what's the kiddie count? Six?"  
  
"No wife. No kids."

"Well I definitely remember you had a wife, I sabotaged the wedding if I'm not mistaken."

"Now my ex wife."  
  
"Why? You two seemed perfect, I mean you gave up your beautiful best friend for her, what happened?"  
  
"Haha good to see your ego hasn't died down. Not that I can blame you. You do save the world every so often."  
  
"Not so often these days I am on a break which is great!"

"They give you time off? Well that sounds like a cue for a visit!"  
  
There was silence, Paige's mind was reeling, Paige, Chris, Phoebe, Wyatt even Ben everyone was so distant and dependent or counting on her, she didn't need another distraction.

He sensed her hesitation immediately. He had known her inside out and he could still read her, even her lack of answer was a flashing neon sign to him that it wasn't a good idea.

"But hey if I am too cool for you, don't worry about it."  
  
Paige laughed desperate to change the subject.

"So what did happen with, Jen what is?

"Jess. We just grew apart and our connection disintegrated, married life suited neither of us, we were just kidding ourselves. We are still young and free spirited and we realised when you're not meant to be with someone then it's fate and so we called it quits and are still friends."

"That's so sad, no one seems to live happily ever after these days, even normal couples without demons on their asses."  
  
"Well we are actually happier and better together as friends. Less on the demon talk though, there are some things ignorant folk like myself are better off not knowing."  
  
"I hear you, less satanic conservation, got ya."  
  
"So, can I come around or do you have a husband and children hidden away?"  
  
"No none of the above, boyfriend though. How far did you think I'd get in a year anyway?"  
  
"Really? Is he human?"

She could hear him laugh cheekily in the background but she immediately regretted telling him, if he came around he would want to meet him and her sisters even if they were miserably oblivious would smell a rat. It's just she was so used to being open with Glenn it was as if nothing had changed. She could talk openly and she couldn't stop wanting to gush out whatever popped into her head to him like before, old habits die hard.

"No he's not really my boyfriend, I just met him, he's called Ben, but of course you can visit."

She applauded herself for her quick recovery though felt like she was ten again saying he was her boyfriend and then changing it, hopefully Glenn wouldn't think she sounded childish or desperate.  
  
"Cool, just tell me when and where."

She was relieved he had skipped over it or ignored it, she knew he would have picked up on it she was just happy he was considerate enough not to make a smartass comment. She then realised how alike Chris and Glenn actually were.

"Well if you come around you have to know the situation and it includes talk of the supernatural, you think you can take it jackass?"  
  
There was a pause followed by a chuckle.

"Hey I have jumped out of planes, I am sure I wont wet myself."  
  
"Good."  
  
She explained briefly about Leo and Piper, Wyatt's abilities, vaguely about Chris and what she knew of Phoebe's current state. Afterwards Glenn was less enthusiastic almost hesitant about visiting, but Paige told him if he visited around the end of the week things should be fine. There was never any guarantee but Glenn was a dare devil, a danger loving exhibitionist and by the end of the telephone call he was almost excited to see her orb things about and quite dumbfounded about Wyatt the boy or rather _baby_ wonder.

"So around midday then?"  
  
"Sure thing wild cat."  
  
Paige couldn't help but smile at who she was before the charmed ones, she was proud of that part of her life, that part of her. She knew the care free, high spirited part of her was diminished but she could still savour the past and through Glenn she could relieve the times through memories that she would probably never have again. It wasn't a bad thing necessarily but she still loved to reminisce.

"Great, see ya then Jackass!"  
  
"What so Jackass is a permanent fixture?"  
  
"Bring me a belated birthday present and I'll make it something more truthful."  
  
"Fine, like what? Handsome mysterious stud? Exciting, sexy stallion?"  
  
"They don't really have that 'X factor' ring to it."  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
"Maybe nose picking slob, truthful, or last time I checked."  
  
"hey it's still true, but it's still better then _jackass_."  
  
"Hey I know you watched the television series."  
  
"You know me to well."  
  
"Bye Glenn."

There was a pause a slight longing between them, they had known each other inside out for a long time. But Paige knew that was behind her, she had Chris but old habits and feelings still die hard.

"Cya Paige."  
  
She felt like she was trapped in a nostalgic bubble unable to get her head out of the past. She hesitantly checked on Wyatt, from the lack of coughing she hoped he was asleep and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him.

His medicine was due for another couple of hours and Piper might even be up for dinner around then. Paige had never felt such a pivotal figure in the family, if it wasn't for Chris's support though she probably would have gone insane coping alone.

It was times like these that she wanted to curse Leo. She had never had so much responsibility. Before the charmed ones the only responsibility she had was a pot plant, and even then it died. Being a witch was a shock to the system but they were an ensemble in most things they did. That had changed lately and Paige didn't like it too much. A mouth watering smell distracted her from her thoughts.

"Chris?" Chris?"  
  
Paige walked slowly downstairs half whispering half shouting his name down the stairs.

"You called honey bunch?"  
  
He emerged from the steaming kitchen wiping a stray piece of hair from his brow with his arm as his hands were holding an oven tray. His forehead was sweaty but his eyes had a spark of determination in them.

"What the hell are you doing in there?"  
  
"Cooking."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"To prepare and make food, to provide the necessities to human beings, primarily some sort of meat."  
  
"Yes I know what cooking _is _Chris, I was just shocked you're doing it."  
  
"What? I can cook. You don't know everything about me, or all my hidden talents."  
  
"Far from it, I know nothing about you."  
  
She couldn't believe she had fallen in love with him despite the lack of information on his part and it made her uneasy momentarily.

Chris must had sensed her doubt.

"You know that I love you. And for now that will have to be enough."

His serious tone after his sarcasm snapped Paige out of her daze. He said he loved her again and it sounded fantastic.

Chris dashed back into the kitchen as a loud hiss erupted from it's direction. A smell of spices and garlic wafted up to her and she retreated back upstairs to check on Piper.

She sat on the bed with her and the new weight on the bed stirred Piper from her sleep.

"What's the time?"

The grogginess was evident in her voice.  
  
"Around six o clock."  
  
"It's so late."  
  
"Not really, you've only been out of it an hour."  
  
She stroked Piper's hair.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted me to bring up dinner later?"  
  
"I'm not an invalid I can come down and -"  
  
"Chris has taken control of the kitchen and I don't think he wants anyone near the first floor."  
  
"What's this new unity with Chris? You guys weren't even talking last time I checked and now he's in our house cooking?"  
  
"Well you know crazy story.. not really suitable now but the point is I want you to go back to sleep and I'll bring you something up later if you'd like?"  
  
"Okay but I want to check on Wyatt."  
  
"He's sleeping."  
  
"I know but -"  
  
"Don't get up sweetie, when he's awake I'll bring him into you."  
  
"Promise?"

Piper was so dependent, it was such a change and she was too exhausted to feel embarrassed or helpless, she was what she was because her mind was blank.

A sort of hollow carved out because of pain and suffering, a sort of shell that looked strong but had nothing inside.

She knew Piper wasn't beyond recovery but that depended on her and right now she couldn't control herself let alone her business.

"Of course I promise."  
  
"Hey about earlier - before I fell asleep I'm sorry for the hysterics it's just -"  
  
"Don't be sorry you've dealt with a lot."

Piper regretted opening up to Paige, because in her eyes to show her pain and admit weakness was to lose any self dignity she felt she had left.

"Well I'm great now so -"  
  
"Piper, please don't pretend like things are fine because they are not, you know it and I know it. It's not fair on anyone if you don't come to terms with things and let yourself heal, you've run yourself into the ground lately and you need time to recuperate mentally and physically."  
  
"But I'm -"  
  
"It's not fair on your son or you or your business. It wont just go away Piper, you know you need to take some time off and get your head together."

"Hey I know what I need, and that is not a sister who thinks she is superior, I might need your help with Wyatt, but not your advice. You haven't even held down a proper relationship let alone have any experience with proper love."  
  
Paige felt anger churning up inside her but she ignored it, the pity and love for her sister soothed it but Paige couldn't help the hurt look on her face. She knew that Piper had hit rock bottom. At least hopefully the only place from there is up.

Piper sighed.

"I didn't mean that."  
  
"I know you didn't"  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
"Yes you do, but you know what I am saying is the truth, you're the strongest women I know Piper but even the strongest people need to have a break once in a while."  
  
"I'm not strong, I'm weak."  
  
Piper dropped her head and stared at her hands, trying to resist new tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't say that."  
  
"It's true, my strength is used to deny the truth and when I face it I only feel myself dying inside so I deny it again, that isn't been strong it is running scared."  
  
A few quiet sobs left Piper. Paige hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"You are only denying the inevitable and I don't know if I could have handled it in your situation but face it Piper. Perhaps a part of you will die and will be reborn a stronger more independent woman, with your families support who love you, I know that this time next month you'll be the bubbly Piper we all miss so much."  
  
Piper nodded silently.

"I might go back to sleep for a few hours. I'll skip dinner but wake me when Wyatt wakes."  
  
"Will do."  
  
She kissed Piper's head and left the room.

Paige applauded herself on her pep talk, it seemed to help but she didn't know where her new found wisdom was coming from.

She popped her head in on Wyatt before going to the kitchen. She felt proud of herself.

Chris was stirring a few pots on the stove before alternating between laying the table and pouring three glasses of wine.

"Dinner for two I am afraid tonight."

Paige rubbed her neck and rolled her head, trying to relieve some of the mounting tension.

"Oh well more for us, it can be our first official romantic dinner."

"It sound's nice but I'm really not in the mood for wine and a large dinner. I'll feel bad."  
  
"I know Piper's got it tough but do you think she wants you moping about feeling sorry for her?"  
  
Paige considered it.

"Okay but I need to listen out for Wyatt."  
  
"Fine just enjoy this evening if you can. Go watch television and I'll call you in when it's ready."  
  
Phoebe put her head around the door, the office floor was empty now save a few offices down the hall. Phoebe felt her stomach rumble angrily and so she made her way to the vending machine. A few stale sandwiches, chips and fizzy drinks. It had sustained her over the past few days and she saw no reason to doubt it again.

She put in a note and punched in the numbers of her choice. smoked chicken sandwich and a Dr Pepper. It wasn't anything flash and the sandwich was pretty soggy but a home cooked meal meant conversing with her family, it mean opening up and she was too embarrassed to do that right now.

Paige wouldn't understand and she didn't want to remind Piper about losing a guy she loved so her voluntary isolation continued. She'd agreed to the picnic because Paige had guilt tripped her into it, although it might be a nice distraction from her own difficulties, at least it wasn't the house and she might feel up to it then. Besides she missed spending time with Wyatt, he didn't ask questions and always listened, in fact she could say he is the only boy she'd ever truly love. She missed her sisters too but she didn't want to burden them with her troubles, especially now Piper was apparently hitting a rough patch. She heard footsteps down the hall…

"Ready!"  
  
Paige clicked off the television and walked cautiously into the dining room with the beautifully decorated table laid out with dishes of chicken, fish and vegetables all with a European theme.

Paige was speechless and Chris eyed her up, searching for her approval.

"Are you half Italian because this is brilliant!"  
  
"Nah I just have naturally tanned and oiled skin."  
  
He winked at her mischievously and motioned for her to sit down.

The atmosphere was romantic, but also slightly awkward, they had never been this normal before, like any other young lovers in San Francisco.

She sipped her wine and started to fill her dish with different bits of food while Chris's eyes didn't leave her.

Ten minutes of eating in silence and Paige decided to make deep conversation.

"So are you going to tell me the reason your in my life anyway?"

The wine made her bolder then she had expected. She had wanted to say 'what's the recipe' but this came out first.

Chris looked like he was half choking on his food and swallowed it quickly before looking up.

"Wow that's a pretty big and unromantic topic."

"Yes but it's pretty important too and I would like to be clued in."  
  
"I don't know how to tell you, without changing things."  
  
"Well can you tell me everything, I promise I wont tell anyone, not even my sisters if it is necessary."  
  
Chris looked long and hard at her, she could tell his brain was ticking over. She swore he was looking straight into her soul and making sure she could be trusted completely with a task of this gravity.

Chris sighed and put his hands together dropping his utensils.

"Fine this is everything."  
  
Paige felt the anticipation rising in her and she was scared her dinner might regurgitate back up but she stayed still waiting.

"Wyatt is one of the most powerful individual sources of magic ever to be born into this world, after all he was made by the oldest charmed one and a powerful white lighter that is now one of the head elders."  
  
"isn't that a good thing, it mean's he's good?"  
  
"Paige will you just let me finish."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Anyway, yes at the moment he is good, he has no reason to turn evil. But the truth is, the time I come from, I used to be Wyatt's closest friend."

He took in a deep breath as if plunging into water.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"  
Paige quickly blurted out a "yes" before she changed her mind.

"Once you hear this there is no turning back."  
  
"Just _tell_ me Chris."  
  
"Fine here are the facts."

He looked straight at her again.

"In the near future, Piper will get over Leo and fall for a handsome guy, she'll be happy and get pregnant again only this guy is a demon. Very clever powerful one. I'll give you the bare bones of this because I don't know the intimate details. Anyway she gave birth to this abomination, it looked human but was still an evil demon. The guy or _demon _leaves her and she is unaware she was carrying a dark spawn. Don't worry she does not change to the dark side as she is too powerful for the side of good. Anyway years go on and slowly this evil child turns Wyatt over to the darkness, not even Piper can realise and by the time he is twenty he will rule the underworld with his brother and return to his demon father to be manipulated and used as the turning stone for the forces of evil.  
When Piper realises what she has done to the world even though it wasn't her fault, she kills herself, again tipping the scales towards the success of evil. There is also no power of three and you and Phoebe are killed by Wyatt shortly after. This is what I have to stop, If I can stop the conception of the child then all will be saved, she must stay with Leo other wise it may just continue to be attempted, Leo is her soul mate and destroying their marriage started a chain reaction that will affect the world and it wasn't supposed to happen in the first place."  
  
Paige sat in utter shock and fear.

"How can I ever look at the baby boy I love the same way again?"  
  
Tears began to fall down Paige's cheeks.

"You have to trust in him and yourself to stop what will already begin soon.

"Oh no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Upstairs earlier I was telling Piper to move on and forget about Leo. What have _I_ started?"  
  
She put her hands to her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Its not your fault, you can't stop what you didn't know but now you can.

Neither sister must ever know though, it is up to us, can you do this?"  
  
Paige wasn't sure, she felt the pressure and wished she hadn't asked, it felt like the ground was faltering from underneath her.

"Okay."   
  
She said uncertainly.

Chris held her hand.

"The hard part isn't stopping the conception it's getting Leo and Piper back together to prevent Wyatt or any of this ever happening again.

Paige nodded, her head still reeling.

"Can't we just tell Leo?"  
  
"No, he must sacrifice everything for love not for duty other wise they will never be truly happy like they were. Besides he is such an integral part of what will happen that telling him will make the future uncertain."  
  
"But wouldn't it stop everything?"  
  
"It would stop a conception yes, but it was not Leo's destiny nor purpose to know, you see only I and now you can change things as if anyone else knows they can changes things to drastically or do the wrong thing that would be catastrophic as it would make the future uncertain.   
  
"What?"  
  
Chris sighed, he knew he sounded dramatic and knowledgeable and he knew it wasn't that sexy at the moment.

"Basically, certain things have to happen naturally in order for there to be consistency in their futures, sure we're going to force their hands slightly but that's because it was their destiny's that changed because of the titans, we are re aligning them - nothing more really. Besides I need to control the events that take place at least partly and if things change too much things will be out of my control."  
  
Paige nodded again. It's all she could attempt.

"But -"  
  
"But what?"

Paige didn't need a _b_ut right now.  
  
"We have to act fast."  
  
"Why? You said it wasn't until the nearer future."  
  
"Yes but now the underworld knows I am here and probably know what I have told you they will attack consistently to distract us from our goal."  
  
Paige swore under her breath.

"So you and Wyatt were friends?"  
  
"Yes, my mother was a witch like Piper and we were family friends. Then when Damien was born Wyatt became withdrawn and I noticed what was happening to him. No one knew but me and my slightly older sister Lindsay. When he finally took the throne of evil he wished her for his wife. She refused of course and he murdered her. Ever since then I left his side and swore him my enemy, he attacked my home and family. My mother was killed and I fled. Eventually the elders heard my plea and the upper beings granted me the task of changing the past to help the future. And so here I am."  
  
"That means you're a toddler somewhere right now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This evening was not turning out well.

"What about us? Do you have to return to the future?"  
  
"No."  
  
Paige sighed relieved.

Chris looked down.

"I will disappear if everything is put right and reappear in the right time I was supposed to be whenever that is - in like 20 years"  
  
"Oh god, I'll be in my forties! How can you be with me knowing you'll have to leave some time?"  
  
"The future is an uncertain thing like I said, who knows maybe I wont have to leave and my destiny will change or -"  
  
"And all that talk about marriage, you fooled me into believing we might get that far."  
  
Paige couldn't help the silent tears that trickled down her face.

"Look, lets just eat and talk later -"  
  
"I have lost my appetite."  
  
Paige threw her napkin on the floor and ran upstairs. She was right, things never lasted, especially if they were the best things that had ever happened to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris tidied up the table, the candles had burned out and it was in the early hours. Chris didn't pursue Paige, he knew he wouldn't be welcome and she needed some private time to take everything in.

After all, he foretold every person she loved dying if she and him alone didn't stop it, it was a big ask and needed hard consideration.

Chris just blamed himself. If he hadn't fell in love and been with Paige, he wouldn't have had to tell her, he could rely on number one only and hopefully get things done. Now their relationship which was pretty new was already under threat and if Paige was emotional and they broke up, it could jeopardise everything. Not to mention shatter his world.

That was the annoying thing, he relied on Paige for trust and support, if she failed him by leaving him, he didn't know if he could even rely on himself and carry on without her now.

He had never been so dependent when he was with her, though he was careful not to show her so. That was the funny thing about love he realised. It seemed to creep up on you when you're not expecting it, slowly, gradually and the wham! Your in a relationship and everything speeds up.

He was in over his head but he didn't want it to end. He loved Paige and needed her, he just hoped she understood that he wasn't one to usually pour his heart out all the time. He had been through too much to wear his emotions on his sleeve even if it was with the woman he loved. Perhaps that would change over time, but that was one thing they didn't have.

There was a bang on the front door, Chris jerked his head around in surprise and ran to open it in case it continued and woke the whole house.

"Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe was still fumbling with her keys before slowly realising there was no longer a door that needed opening.

"Oh hi."  
  
She squinted hard at his face.

" - Chris."

Chris moved to let her stumble through. She reeked of booze and he knew she was drunk. He thought he better escort her quietly upstairs and relieve her of any further embarrassment. He marvelled how she made it home on her own.

"I got a taxi."  
  
She whispered merrily as if reading his mind.

She spun around and gave him a heavy hug.

"I've never felt so free, so alive, so happy, so carefree so…"  
  
She was spinning around and around with her hands up.

"So sick!"  
  
A look of surprise and horror crossed her face and she darted into the kitchen before throwing up loudly in the sink.

Chris followed her and held her damp hair out the way of her face while she continued to splutter and cough unattractively.

He knew Phoebe was upset about something but he never thought she'd turn to the bottle. Considering it obviously wasn't a magic related problem he couldn't think what would make her this distressed. Not that he really knew her that well but he knew the charmed ones didn't take a lot of shit, but at the moment none of them could seem to dig themselves out of it.

She turned around and rested her head on his chest.

"Perhaps I didn't really think things through."  
  
"Perhaps not."  
  
He put his arms around her to stop her from falling over or sliding to the floor in a heap.

"It's just I was about to come home and a few of the girls returned to ask me out to celebrate me telling this girl - it doesn't matter but the point is, we ended up at a bar and we got a little bit carried away."  
  
She slurred and hurried her words that made them fairly incoherent, but her head was close enough to his for him to make them out.

"I just needed to find myself again."

She whispered slowly and began to cry into his shirt.

'Hey, hey come on Phebes."  
  
He patted her back awkwardly, he hadn't been used to this and especially with Phoebe.

"How about you go upstairs and sleep it off."

Sleep was often a quick fix solution, especially for sobbing drunks, although the hangover was sure to be ugly.  
  
Phoebe looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I cant! I have work!"

"Well cant you take the rest of the week off? I know you said you would go with Paige to the picnic so you may as well take the next few days off as well."  
  
Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't want to, I don't want to be home."  
  
"Why not? I've never heard of a charmed one actually wanting to go to go to their day jobs!"  
  
"Because work is distracting and I can forget shit."  
  
She giggled at her new use of swearing. Chris was surprised she swore, she hadn't before, but she hadn't been drunk around him before either. He knew she didn't get wasted often but he could understand why she did. Trying to chase away worries or at least supress them was easier with a few drinks inside you.

"What -"  
  
He paused before putting on emphasis:

"Shit?"  
  
"Boyfriend shit, or rather lack of boyfriend shit and lack of lovin' shit and -"  
  
He put his hand over her moving mouth.

"I get the overall shit picture."  
  
Paige laughed hollowly but he knew she was close to tears again, anyone could see it, anyone could see she was close to collapsing too.

"Look, go to bed, and I promise to wake you at the right time tomorrow."

"I've set my alarm so that doesn't matter. It's funny how such trivial things can make the difference huh? Like getting a call or not getting a call? Or even the big things like being cheated on or not being cheated on! They make the difference don't you think?"  
  
She was prodded his chest with her finger several times.

"I guess they do."

He agreed although he had no idea whether they made the different or not. However he did now know this was definitely not demon related - this was Jason related.  
  
She began rambling even more incoherently and he didn't know if she was mumbling to him or to herself. He held her petite frame and orbed her up into her bedroom. He was glad he didn't have the pleasure of trying to carry her up the stairs.

He switched on the lamp and she was already sleeping heavily in his arms. He manoeuvred her awkwardly under the covers of her bed.

He turned off the light and was about to leave when Phoebe stirred:

"Paige is lucky to have you Chris."

She then began to snore lightly. Chris wasn't really surprised, even if she wasn't an empath, she probably would have figured it out, he closed the door. Things were beginning to unravel but he trusted she would have the sense not to go telling anyone.

"I take it the workaholic has been laid to rest?"  
  
Paige was standing outside her bedroom in her pyjamas, her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains down her cheeks. Chris didn't want to look at her, he felt so many different emotions at once; love, pity, frustration, guilt, anger, regret. All from looking at her face.

"Yeah she's sleeping and will probably be a workaholic alcoholic if you don't talk to her in the morning."

"What?"  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, I better go."  
  
Paige grabbed his arm. He turned around slowly, finally meeting her gaze.

"Go where?"

"Go home."

The last thing he needed was twenty questions about where he went when he wasn't with her.

"Well you better come in here then."  
  
She pointed to her room.

"Because I am your home now and you are mine."  
  
She gave him a hug. He knew she was trying hard to sound positive and stay strong, he knew this was the last thing she needed but it couldn't be avoided.

"You are always welcome here no matter what."  
  
He breathed in her scent and felt the pressure and tension flow out of him when he embraced her.

"I know I was upset earlier, but I don't want to fight and blame you. You did what you had to, and I have come to realise that even if I lose you to the future, I at least would have had you to lose in the first place. I am putting myself in the hands of fate, because I believe fate will be kind to one of us three for once."

Paige changed then, maybe it was love but she seemed to rise above the mess of her life and became a true fighter, she wouldn't let bad things happen if she could stop them, and she would, or she would die trying.

"Thank you."  
  
Chris whispered it, because he had no physical or emotional energy left tonight. Fighting with Paige felt like he had been beaten up because he was tired in every way possible.

Those two words might not have meant much to Paige but he tried to make them sound as sincere and grateful as possible, he would have shouted it and screamed it to her a hundred times to show her what she had just done effected him profoundly and just her being her had meant so much to him. He was even willing to wear his emotions on his sleeve for her, but it was 2 am and he had at least some time to show her everyday what she truly meant to him.

She held his hand and led him to the bedroom, He got undressed into only his boxers and got in with her.

He hugged her. Words weren't enough that night, nothing else could be said that described the love, awe and strength they had for each other now. The fear for at least that night was forgotten

Paige was the first to stir at 10 o clock. She left Chris snoring away and looked in on both her sisters, each were deep in sleep.

She was surprised to see Phoebe though, she thought she would be at work, but after the hint Chris gave her last night she didn't really know what to expect. At least it would know be possible to properly ask her about the picnic on Friday that was fast approaching that she was beginning to dread. She would have to call Ben back today and she wanted to have something useful to say, if Phoebe came it would make going easier.

She jumped lightly on to her bed and kissed Chris's cheek.

He moaned grumpily.

"Just ten more minutes."  
  
She rested her head next to his ear and whispered quickly.

"But Piper's coming up the stairs as we speak and she's going to see you!"  
  
Chris's eyes opened in fright and he jerked upright before quickly orbing out.

There was silence. He orbed back in so he was leaning against the wall.

Paige held the pillow to her mouth to stop herself from screaming with laughter.

"You think your so funny using my fear of your big sister against me huh?"  
  
Chris was trying to look angry and he was slightly but he couldn't help forgiving her and smiling about it.

She nodded closing her eyes and rolling over so she was laughing into the covers of the bed.

She turned slightly and pointed at them trying to catch her breath to speak.

"Your face!"  
  
She turned back to put her head in the sheets.

Chris launched at her and began to tickle her. She shrieked and wriggled under his grasp. She orbed out from under him.

"Chicken!"   
  
He shouted to the room.   
  
She orbed in to where Chris had been leaning only a few minutes before.

"What?"   
  
She put her hands up innocently.

He went to pursue tickling her. She dodged him a few times before being caught and thrown on to the bed.

"No!"  
  
She put her hands to her mouth as Chris began to tickled her feet and sides.

"I'll tell Piper!"  
  
Chris didn't stop although he chuckled at her comment. Then he began to kiss her instead and Paige was still giggling as pushed up her pjama top and kissed her stomach, then he moved up and planted them on her neck before giving her a big sloppy one of the lips.

She wiped her mouth.

"Ewww!"

He smiled at having some effect on her other then laughter.

"That's so sixth grade!"

He rolled over to lie next to her and both looked at the ceiling. He held her hand.

"You haven't changed your mind about anything since last night have you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just mean that no matter what happens between you and your sisters you can't tell them anything about what we have to do."  
  
"Chris you can trust me okay? I wont say anything."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make sure you are still good."

"I'm not good about any of it but I can deal with it if that's what you mean."  
  
Chris just nodded.

Things were going to be hard but just getting her sisters back on track could be just as hard and getting through the everyday trials of life were tough enough. After all both sisters were like they were through love and no matter how bad it was, it was something that couldn't be solved by a potion or spell.

The charmed ones battle all sorts of evil but they couldn't face their own demons. It wasn't exactly going to be smooth sailing, but then again Chris wondered when it ever was.

I hope the storyline is okay! I didn't know whether it would work or not so any feedback is much appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, please it's only for an hour at the most."  
  
"No, Wyatt is no relation to me and if Piper wakes up and finds me as his babysitter she will never talk to either of us again!"  
  
Chris and Paige were arguing quietly in the corridor upstairs, they had just got changed and Paige was determined to go shopping. It was the second time she had got landed with grocery duty but in their current situations she didn't really mind.

Both Piper and Phoebe were still in deep sleeps and were unlikely to rise before evening, Piper was buried under her duvet and Phoebe had her hand dangling over the side of her bed and was drooling, she was in a comma like state so Paige didn't think there was any real issue living Chris with sick-baby-watch.

Piper would go crazy if she knew but what Piper doesn't know wouldn't hurt her, and after all she did overreact sometimes.

Paige looked in on the lump in the bed.

"Do you really think Piper is going to be up in the next hour?"  
  
Chris looked edgy.

"Stranger things have happened and there are too many unaccounted for variables - the phone, a visitor -"  
  
"Chris now your just being paranoid."  
  
Chris bit the side of his nail agitatedly.

"Look Chris I know you can do this okay?"  
  
"I didn't say I _can't,_ I just really don't want to."  
  
Paige sighed, she both hated and loved fighting with Chris, he could exasperate and amuse her.

"Well we all have to do things we don't want to, you should know that. Besides compared to saving the world looking after an infant is kinda trivial."  
  
Chris didn't seem so sure.

"It _really_ is the least of your worries hun. Besides _I_ don't want to go shopping but I have to. If I didn't the sole contents of our fridge would be an unidentifiable meat and some mouldy cheese."  
  
"Well why can't I go instead? It makes much more sense."  
  
"Your not exactly the most savvy shopper Chris."  
  
She remembered him trying to shop when he first arrived and getting completely confused with the prices and ranges they had obviously changed in the future.

Chris raised his eyebrow and cracked an irresistible smile. He remembered the last time she went shopping and her idea of 'necessities' was the entire chocolate range and a bag of lollies.  
  
Paige must of read his mind because she quickly added:

"Anyway, I don't let _anyone _loose with my credit card but me."  
  
Chris face softened and she knew he had given up.

"Thanks."  
  
She pecked him on the cheek, spun around to pick up her handbag that was hanging on the top of the stairs and was out the door.

Chris gave an unenthusiastic wave at her back and turned around as if looking for an escape.

He knew he could just orb away somewhere but if any of them found out the penalty would be worse then death. He listened hard to any frightening sign of movement but all he could hear was heavy breathing and Phoebe's occasional snores. Wyatt could be heard coughing down the hall.

Chris walked in slowly. He didn't have his shield up anymore which was a good sign and it would make administering his medicine easier if Paige was held up.

Wyatt looked at him blankly, he slapped his hands on his knees though and let out a long whining noise, he guessed he wanted it to be Piper instead.

Chris rubbed his hands together.

"Okay buddy, it's just you and me."  
  
He heard Phoebe moan as she rolled over.

He spun his head around in alarm and then relaxed as he realised he was being stupid.

"Oh and your too sleeping, scary aunts."  
  
Wyatt played with a few toys in his cot and didn't seem as restless or upset as he did when he was at the peak of his illness.

It wasn't that Chris was intimidated by Wyatt, it was just childcare wasn't his strong point, especially caring for the potential future leader of the underworld who would kill his family if he didn't stop it.

Chris was considering going to sleep in the chair next to Wyatt's cot when the phone rang.

Chris immediately ran into Paige's room and picked up the cordless next to her bed.

"Hello?"  
  
Wyatt began to cry.

"Hi, is Paige there?"  
  
"No, she's not at the moment."  
  
Chris ran back to Wyatt and was trying to stop him crying by moving toys around him as if to cheer him up.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"  
  
When realising this didn't work his pressed the phone to his ear with his shoulder and picked up Wyatt. He was heavier then he looked, it was like trying to placate a cannonball on his hip.

"umm"

He reached for Wyatt's bottle with his free hand and put it forcefully but awkwardly into his mouth and moved it upwards.

"Is this a bad time?"  
  
"Um kind of, who's calling?"  
  
"Glenn."  
  
Wyatt squeezed his eyes shut in dismay and began throwing his arms around in protest, hitting Chris accidentally as he tried to hold a conversation.

Saliva and milk now ran down his face and on to his pyjamas.

Chris took the bottle out realising he wasn't drinking any of it, all the milk that went in his mouth was now soaking his clothes.

"Hello?"  
  
"Sorry could you just hold on a minute?  
  
"Okay."  
  
He put the phone on the chair and put the bottle back on to the shelf.

He held the wet mess out in front of him, willing him to stop crying. He moved him up and down still trying to keep him at arms length unsure of what he wanted or what he was going to do.

He just hoped he didn't need a nappy change because that was above and beyond the call of duty, he didn't smell too bad but Chris's nose wasn't going too close to the nappy area.

He eventually resorted to putting him over his shoulder and rubbing his back. He just continued to cry and the rest of the milk and saliva ran down Chris's back.

Chris couldn't hide the look of disgust and the following 'yuck!' comment. He really didn't think he could ever have kids.

"What do you want then?"  
  
He closed the door so as to try mute the cries.

His answer was louder cries.

Chris put him back down and scratched his head with his drool-covered hand.

He looked back at the shelf covered in baby items, one of them had to solve the problem.

He looked at the dummy. A glitter of hope. He put in next to Wyatt. He stopped crying and put it in his mouth.

He was all smiles now, and apart from his tear stained face or wet Pyjamas no one would have guessed he was bawling his eyes out just a few seconds earlier.

Chris's ears were ringing and if it wasn't for the sudden silence he would have forgotten someone was still waiting on the phone.

"Are you still there?"  
  
"Stupidly, yes."

"Sorry but the baby was throwing a tantrum."  
  
"Oh right - super baby."

"Huh?"  
  
"Wyatt right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Super powered baby."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You know, his special abilities like making himself a shield right?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Glenn."  
  
"Yes but who a_re_ you Glenn?"

"I'm just a normal non - magical guy. How about you?"  
  
"That's none of your business, how do you know Paige and what do you want with her?"  
  
"Ooh no need to get defensive, what are you, her big brother?"  
  
"I'm her -"  
  
Chris faltered. He knew what he _wanted_ to say but he couldn't.

"I'm her cousin actually and you still haven't answered my questions."  
  
"I'm Paige's best friend and I called to talk to her about our plans."  
  
Chris hadn't known anything about a 'Glenn' and he couldn't be her best friend because she hadn't mentioned him nor had he ever seen or met a 'Glenn'.

"Well sorry she's not here."  
  
"Then I ask again: When will she be back?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Could you narrow it down a bit?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wow thanks for your help."  
  
"I'll tell her you called."  
  
"But -"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He put the phone down. He wasn't sure why he acted the way he did, perhaps it was still the aftershock of trying to stop Wyatt crying but he couldn't be sure.

He made himself less guilty by believing he was a complete smartass and rather rude. Glenn reminded him of himself and that was quite disconcerting, and the fact Paige hadn't mentioned him made him feel even more out of the loop.

He didn't dwell on it though and made a mental note to tell Paige as soon as she got home and get filled in about Glenn.

Wyatt was still sodden so Chris decided to try and change him, if he stayed wet he didn't think it would improve his health.

Chris snuck into Piper's bedroom and went to her drawers. He paused to think about the consequences and privacy issues of going through a women's drawer, especially a scary one like Piper.

He opened the top one hoping for exactly what he wanted. He squeezed his eyes shut and closed it lightly as an assortment of bras and knickers were it's contents.

After about five minutes of searching the remaining drawers and her room he found a pile of baby clothes in a bag by Piper's wardrobe.

He picked out the clothing that looked the easiest to put Wyatt in. After careful consideration he decided on a thick long sleeved top with a duck on the pocket and some olive green track pants. He couldn't help but be amused and softened by the size of the cute garments.

Fifteen minutes and some uncomfortable struggling later and Wyatt was more or less dressed properly in dry clothes.

"So is that to your liking?"  
  
Wyatt looked up at him and smiled.

"I will take that as a yes."

After putting the wet clothes in the laundry basket he got a towel and tried to dry off the back of his shirt, baby drool was not an attractive look.  
  
Afterwards, Chris sat back down in the chair and rubbed his head. He had never been more bored, Wyatt hadn't done anything magical for months and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. In fact he wasn't sure about a lot of things and that didn't exactly put his mind at ease but with what he had to do it wasn't completely surprising.

Paige was back about the time she said she would be, he heard rain begin to beat against the window, next he heard movement downstairs. He was alarmed it could have been an ill informed demon but when he heard the buzz of the fridge door opening he knew it was Paige. She must have orbed in out of the rain somehow.

He left Wyatt for the first time in half and hour to go see what she had brought.

"It's absolutely bucketing down out there now!"  
  
She turned around from filling the fridge and cupboards. Her clothes were soaked and her hair was wet and windswept. Her make up had run but she never ceased to look sexy to him.

"I can tell."  
  
She smiled at him.

"I take it Wyatt is okay?"  
  
"He's getting sleepy now, we had an incident earlier."  
  
Paige raised her eyebrows.

"It's all good now though."  
  
"I don't even want to ask. Did you change his nappy?"  
  
Chris gave her a look that could have been translated into 'Not in this lifetime.'

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Fine I guess I have that pleasure."  
  
She pushed a shopping bag into Chris's arms.

"I better do it now before he goes to sleep. Piper will wonder why he hasn't been changed if she wakes up before he does."  
  
"Okay then, have fun."  
  
She smirked at him sarcastically.

"Yeah you too, those shopping bags aren't going to unpack themselves in the time I'm gone."  
  
Chris still looked smug.

"Hey, shopping I can handle. I don't envy you though."  
  
She gave him a playful punch in the arm. He mouthed the word 'ouch' sarcastically back at her.

When she went to see Wyatt, he was still tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable and fall asleep. She was glad he wasn't snoozing already because there would be hell to pay if she tried to wake him up.

When she looked at his little figure she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She knew what her baby nephew would become if she didn't stop it and she didn't want to believe it was possible.

She put her hand to her mouth and burst out crying, she tried to be silent but she didn't realise how much it would affect her.

She couldn't comprehend the fact he would try to kill her in twenty or so years. She tried to reason that it wouldn't happen this time around but nothing was certain.

Wyatt changed his mood automatically at her familiar entrance and gurgled and made noises happily to her.

Paige gave herself a mental slap, she couldn't be like this all the time other wise what were her sister's going to think? She needed to get it together fast. She picked Wyatt up and lay him on the baby changing unit.

He looked up at her innocently and she now understand how difficult doing this would be. Now she knew why Chris really didn't envy her, beside the obvious grossness of dirty nappies it was a huge mental challenge for her.  
  
She gave Wyatt a watery smile and a few kind words to stop him perceiving anything as being wrong and began to change him.

Then she heard the rustling of covers down the hall followed by a thud. She quickly finished up Wyatt and went to see who had fallen out of bed.

It was Phoebe.

She was mummified in her sheets on the floor struggling to get free.

Paige laughed to herself before helping to free Phoebe.

"What time is it?"  
  
"About 1pm."  
  
Phoebe leapt into motion with wide eyes.

"But my alarm? Work!"  
  
She stood and swayed on the spot for a moment.

Her eyes rolled back slightly in their sockets and she collapsed back on to the bed.

Paige couldn't feel too much sympathy for her though, she was too busy to help her miserable sister but she wasn't too busy to get trashed with her colleagues.

Paige had heard vaguely about her break up with Jason from Chris but it would have been better coming from the horse's mouth after all they were sisters.

She lay looking at the ceiling with a hand on her forehead.

"Too much alcohol and not enough food in your stomach is the diagnosis I think."

"Wow thanks for the check up doctor, but if you'll excuse me I have to get to work."  
  
She sat up and walked to the dresser more successfully this time.

"I heard about Jason."  
  
She couldn't help but blurt it out, Phoebe was being a selfish bitch right now and any of time she wouldn't have minded but when Piper was soon to be conceiving a demon child she really didn't have the patience.

Phoebe froze on the spot.

"I suppose your lover boy told you then?"  
  
Paige made a snorting noise.

"He's not my lover boy, but yes he told me and it should have been you."  
  
"I know you two are an item, so don't lecture me and I wont lecture you kapesh?"  
  
"Even if we are, what does it matter? Why didn't you tell me about Jason?"

"You didn't tell me about Chris!"  
  
"That's completely different Phoebe and you know it!"

Phoebe didn't reply but began to gather her clothes

"I have to get to work, after all someone has to."  
  
Paige ignored the low blow.

"I have got you off work for the next three days so you can't have been _that_ busy."  
  
Phoebe's eyes began to water.

"How dare you interfere in my life! I had that decision to make not you!"  
  
Paige couldn't help raising her voice.

"I'm your sister! That's how I can interfere in your life! We live together and we are supposed to be close but you've shut yourself out! Sorry for enquiring about your life and lending support! It was _incredibly_ inappropriate of me."  
  
There was a tense silence for a few minutes that seemed like a lifetime.

"You really took on Chris's sarcasm huh?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to fight but -"  
  
"It wasn't an insult."  
  
Paige sighed.

"What's happening with you? I love you and I want to be a part of your life again."

"I just _can't_ right now."  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Can't be the sister you want me to be."  
  
"I don't want you to _be _anything, I just want you to be yourself and be around."  
  
Phoebe looked reluctant.

"Please Phoebe, do it for Piper and Wyatt if not for yourself and me. I know you love that little boy too much to stay away."

"I want to do it for you all and I know I've been terrible lately but-"  
  
"You haven't been terrible lately, you've been human and sometimes we are overcome by being a force of good all the time that we forget we _are _human and flawed like the rest of the population."  
  
Phoebe smiled gratefully, she made her feel less guilty and summed up her inner conflict quite well, perhaps it was time to move on and let go.

"Wow I missed you evolving into Piper why'll I was gone too."  
  
Paige smiled.

"Hey, I'm not worthy of that comparison any time soon."

"Well you are truly unique then Paige Haliwell, beyond comparison in fact."  
  
Paige blushed slightly, just happy to have her sister back.

Paige and Phoebe hugged and it was like a bandage on an infected wound for Phoebe.

"I'll make you some tea and get you some aspirin to ease your hangover."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be down in a few minutes. I'll get changed first."

Phoebe changed slowly, she was still hurting but it wasn't in the front of her mind anymore, it was obstructing her selflessness or love for her family anymore. Now that she could finally let them come first again she could forget and eventually let go of Jason. She deserved only happiness in her love life after her past attempts and so moving on could help her find it, which she hoped beyond hopes was attainable.

Paige descended the stairs with a sense of hope and new beginnings that she didn't think could be lost anytime soon.

Chris not only had unpacked the groceries but he had washed up the cups and plates left idly in the sink. He was now reaching up into the higher cupboards to put them away.

She ran towards him and hugged his back.

He turned around in surprise.

"What's with the rugby tackle -"  
  
She plastered her lips to his and didn't release them until they needed to part for air.

"I should do chores more often huh?"  
  
Paige nodded and kissed him on the cheek before putting the on kettle and making a cup of tea.

"So I take it you and Phoebe's spat ended happily?"  
  
"How did you know?  
  
"I could hear you guys shouting. You're lucky Wyatt must of inherited Piper's deep sleep gene or you would have had your hands full."  
  
"I didn't think of that."  
  
She suddenly thanked her lucky stars for the way it had turned out.

"Yeah Phoebe told me about Jason, but she knows about us."  
  
Paige waited for Chris's reaction.

"I know, well as long as she doesn't tell Piper I don't think it really matters, and at least she approves."  
  
"With good reason."  
  
Chris smiled.

"Could you make yourself scarce for a while though?"  
  
"Already bored of me right?"

She would have made a passionate protest but he was only joking.

"Well It's just girl talk you know, and it may include the verbal beating of your sex."  
  
"Yes I might go check on my sources and see what's hot in the underworld. Thanks for the heads up."

"Well you have fun with that then."  
  
"Oh there is much fun to be had."  
  
Chris's sarcasm and dry wit used to annoyed Paige but it had grown on her so much she found it quite a turn on and even adopted his humour herself on occasion.

Phoebe came down the stairs. As soon as he saw her, Chris noticed a drastic change in her appearance.

She looked glowing in the afternoon sun and the harsh edges of her face that had developed had softened and she even attempted a weak smile. It was weak, but it was still a smile and he knew that she would bounce back to her old self as quickly as she had fallen apart.

"Hi Chris."  
  
"Hi Phoebe."  
  
She cleared her throat.

"I just want to thank you for last night I -"  
  
"No problem, any time."

"Thanks."  
  
Phoebe's smile was more genuine this time and she felt the same relief and gratefulness she did with Paige when she was spared from having to explain herself.

"Anyway I better beat it."  
  
He orbed out quickly.

"No goodbye kiss then?"  
  
"Nah he's a bit uncomfortable about the public displays of affection around other people."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Paige put the steaming mug of tea and two aspirin on the table where they both took their seats.

Phoebe looked at the tea, Paige smiled encouragingly and Phoebe managed her own fake smile. She would have preferred a strong coffee but tea was hot liquid and she didn't want to cause another argument so it would do.

"So what actually happened with Jason?"  
  
Chris had been considerate enough not to reveal too many details and so she actually had no idea what had happened other then they had broken up.

Phoebe had dreaded hearing the inevitable question, she still felt embarrassed but she decided to just tell her.

"Chris dumped me over the phone and by trying to cut me off and he was already seeing someone else."

Paige sat in a sort of bewildered silence.

"What a cowardly bastard."

Phoebe was relieved she wasn't going to get a 'poor you' routine that she was expecting or 'you must have suffered.' Because stuff like that would have made Phoebe either burst out crying or burst out laughing.

Phoebe nodded her head solemnly.

"Oh well it's his loss, he obviously doesn't deserve you if he was like that. Your better off without him because your better then that."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
She slurped her tea and had a doubtful look on her face.

"Of course you are - not only are you a selfless charmed one but you are a beautiful, independent and amazing woman, any guy would be so lucky to have you that if Jason couldn't see that he is blind!"  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement but she still wasn't sure, her self esteem had taken a bit of a beating.

"Guys like Jason who can't commit will end up twenty years down the line in a sleazy bar with a seedy blonde, have nothing really to show for themselves and are old and grey before realising what they missed out on. Besides you can't blame yourself, you risked everything in the name of love and sacrificed your heart and your soul so you could put hundred percent into a difficult relationship from the start, you should be proud of yourself."  
  
Phoebe felt better after the pep talk, Paige was right - she had done nothing wrong, Jason was the one with the problem and Paige's portrayal of his future made Phoebe feel lucky she got out when she could. Yet then she still knew she loved him and she suddenly wanted him back.

"I think he still has my heart."  
  
"Well don't worry things will change soon enough."  
  
"That relationship was such a waste of time."  
  
"No relationship is a waste of time if you learn something valuable from it."  
  
Paige really was becoming wise and experienced in life which was quite a turn around. She didn't know if it was Chris or that she was maturing but she understood and agreed with her words.

She learnt with Jason you don't always get out what you put in but unless you put in that is when you regret things.

"I guess I just make really bad choices. It's not like I deliberately pick them, it's just they always go sour."  
  
"Well as soon as you move on and get out in the world again you'll be able to pick more wisely."  
  
"It's not like they have 'emotionally retarded' or 'Crazy demon' stamped on their forehead, things aren't that easy, humans are complex creatures and you can't just pick a goodie out of the crowd. I mean I thought _I _had several times and look how they turned out."  
  
"I understand, sorry I didn't really know what I was saying."

"It's fine I just don't know where to go from here."  
  
"Go out and flirt and have fun again and be your confident self because that's what draws guys to you like moths to a flame."  
  
A small smile crept up on Phoebe's face.

"I don't draw them -"  
  
"Like bees to a flower you do you do you do."

Phoebe laughed much to Paige's pleasure.

"I just wish I drew the nice boys."  
  
It was Paige's turn to laugh.

"When have you ever wanted a nice boy? You like 'em dark and you like 'em dangerous."  
  
Phoebe's eyes misted over slightly as she began to feel nostalgic.

"Well times have changed and I am getting older, I'm not twenty one anymore as much as I'd like to be and I think it's time I found someone loving, reliable and supportive. After all it's better to aim lower and be pleasantly surprised then have high expectations and go home drunk and deluded."

"Very true and after all, in our line of work it's nice to have something safe and constant in our lives."  
  
She thought of the idea of Chris eventually leaving her and her stomach jolted upwards in fear before she put it out of her mind.

"You're right."

"There's plenty more fish in the sea remember."  
  
"I think San Francisco's waters have been fished out long ago."  
  
She was joking for once, but Paige looked at her suddenly concerned.

"I'm joking"

She pitched in quickly.

Paige looked at her hard and doubtfully.

"Hey I'm going to get out there after all I have nothing to lose."  
  
Paige's face brightened.

"That is the perfect attitude for the dating game."  
  
Phoebe smiled.

"Sadly yes it is."  
  
When their teas were finished Paige put them in the sink.

She put the tray on the bench ready to put some sort of food on it for when Piper woke up hungry.

"So what is actually wrong with Piper, can I do anything?"  
  
"Well -"  
  
Before she could continue her sentence a demon orbed into the room.

His hands were circled with Fire and his eyes were blood red, he had a hungry snarl on his face and was dressed in a black priest's gown.

"It's time to die now Charmed ones."

………………..To Be continued…………………………


	9. Chapter 9

Both Paige and Phoebe stood in a shocked silence, it had been so long since they had had a demon in the house they felt both unprepared and frightened yet slightly exhilarated at the same time.

"I will dispose of you both then your sister; the most powerful one will be easier to slay without the power of three and then I will take her great offspring."  
  
"Who uses language like that these days?"  
  
Paige couldn't think of anything else to say.

The idea that even Piper couldn't defeat him without the power of three scared her shitless and she knew this was no ordinary demon.

He also had a symbol that looked like it had been branded to his forehead but they didn't know what it was. This demon was different, they had never come across anything like his kind in the book of shadows.

"What do we do?"  
  
Phoebe hissed out of the side of her mouth.

Without Piper's strong offensive powers they were more defensive with powerful demons.

"I understand you are quivering in my presence but your deaths shall be slow and painful, so it is justified."  
  
He laughed maniacally and his eyes flashed black then red again.

"Hey we've dealt with bigger morons then you buster so I wouldn't could your chickens just - whooa!"  
  
A small fireball was shot at Phoebe's head as she ducked just in time and it smashed into one of the cabinets, turning it to ashes.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened as she saw the cabinet almost melt.

The demon smiled slyly as he knew why they were confused.

"Will that cease your tongue charmed one? Or would you like another?"  
  
"Nope I'm good, I'm fine not melting thankyou but -"  
  
She knew Phoebe was talking out of her ass in fear and so she decided to orb them out somewhere safer, they would use evasive tactics as they were the strongest ones they had at the moment.

The demon seemed to catch on to what she was signalling to Phoebe.

She quickly grabbed Phoebe's hand but before she could orb a larger fireball was already flying right at her.

"Tray!"  
  
She orbed the tray into her hand quick enough to use it as a shield but that too was being burnt away, it looked like it was being corroded somehow.

She didn't have time to contemplate it though and she was already orbing away.

She orbed them to the hill overlooking San Francisco - her favourite place. She couldn't think of anywhere else fast enough.

Phoebe observed her surroundings and looked at Paige confused.  
  
Paige defended:

"What? It's away from public, reasonably out in the open and it means Paige and Wyatt are periodically out of harm's way, as he wont take her until last."  
  
"Yes but I think this is the sort of fight where we need to hide behind things and let us just hope he doesn't start a forest fire."

There was a large forest behind them but it wasn't very close.

"Well what can we do?"  
  
They both looked at each other and called in unison.

"Chris!"  
  
Chris orbed in quickly.

"What? Girl talk over?"

They both began to throw jumbled, half sentences at him in panic.

"Fire Demon. Attack. Symbol. Power of Three. Coming here. No time."  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! I get the picture!"  
  
He put up his hands as if to block the verbal assault.

Paige sounded puffed now.

"He's really powerful and I think we only got the appetizer!"  
  
"He can shoot fire balls?  
  
"Yes but we need Piper!"  
  
Chris looked slightly hurt.

"What about me? I can shoot energy balls."  
  
Paige wanted to say that his energy balls would probably be as painful to the demon as if they threw candy floss at him but she didn't want to sound completely faithless.

Phoebe didn't have a problem with it though.

"Your energy balls will be no use, if you've seen the height and size of him you'd agree - and his eyes were creepy!"  
  
Chris frowned and the demon orbed in.

Paige knew Chris was scared but he tried not to show it for their sakes.

"So the fire circling your hands? Is that the best trick you got?"  
  
Phoebe said it with conviction but she gulped once she had finished hoping the fire hands really were his best trick.

"You are foolhardy and weak as you run from my dominating power!"  
  
He then made his hands into fists and suddenly his whole body was covered in an aura of flames although his black gown stayed intact.

They were so hot that Paige who was standing quite far away could feels the waves of heat.

"Any ideas Chris?"  
  
Chris sent numerous energy balls of powerful strength at him and they repelled off him easily as the demon didn't even acknowledge the contact of them with him.

His hands then began to move above his head and he made a power ball that was the length of both his arms out stretched and looked like a mini sun.

"I think this is main course." Phoebe whimpered quietly.

Paige felt her head began to tingle in ultimate fear and she thought of what would happen if they died, would the world be destroyed as a consequence? What about Wyatt and Phoebe?  
  
As she was thinking she felt a strange whoosh of relief over her even though the giant fireball was about to be hurled in their direction.

Is this what you felt when you knew you were going to die? Or is it what you felt when you know you was going to safe?

She was so confused as she had felt both so often it was hard to distinguish.

Chris and Phoebe stood frozen in terror, suddenly unable to move, not thinking it would make much difference if they did run anyway. The fireball would definitely make a crater metres around where they would be killed anyhow.

Then with a large groan the demon threw the fireball at them.

It came at tremendous speed but for Paige it seemed to becoming rather slowly.

She looked at Chris and Phoebe as if to say 'what's taking so long?' but they seemed like they were actually frozen.

It was only when she realised the demon's ultra slow laugh bellow out of his lips that she knew time really had slowed down.

She began to become irritated. So the powers that be wanted them to experience death as slow as possible did they?

The fireball was so close that her face suddenly became bathed in heat.

"No this is not going to happen!"

She put out her hand and suddenly a wide blue shield surrounded her, she stepped out in front of Chris and Paige preparing to counteract the fireball.

She had no idea what was going on or what she was doing but she knew the shield didn't just appear for the sake of it and it was this or stand and wait to die anyway.

When the fireball made contact it felt like Paige had been hit by a speeding truck. She pushed hard against it, but she was still gliding further and further backwards because of it's momentum.

Chris and Paige turned and suddenly everything had sped up again.

As the fireball began to slow it was easier to hold it.

"Chris hit him with all you've got while he is weakened!"

Chris looked completely dazed and bewildered but he obeyed determinedly as the demon put his hands on his knees, obviously drained of energy.

Chris hit him over and over but although he didn't fight back nor was he really affected.

Then Paige had an idea.

She stopped the fireball completely and began to run as fast as she could with it still on her shield that circulated her.

It was massive and very powerful but she knew the shield wouldn't hold forever as she could feel it draining her energy although she didn't know how it formed in the first place.

She used her remaining energy to run as fast as she could with the fireball back the way she came so she could get closer to the demon.

She didn't realise how far back she was but she had parted part of the forest with her back and she didn't even feel it.

As she began to run the fireball gained momentum the opposite way it had came which made it easier to run with.

Chris and Phoebe realised what she was doing and the demon was shocked but not so quick off the ball to try and move. He was more concerned about her shield and why he hadn't been able to kill her.

Chris threw more energy balls and orbed around him in an attempt to distract him and Phoebe shouted as usual.

"C'mon is that all you got? What's for dessert huh?"

The demon grew angry and sparks began to sizzle on his palms, he was trying to relight his flames but he wasn't strong enough.

Just as the demon turned his head to belt Chris, Paige ran at him with the fireball and threw it back at him.

Phoebe had already ran behind a tree for safety but Paigr knew she was so close to him that even if it worked she would be incinerated too.

Somehow she wasn't scared because she would have saved the ones she loved, she would have orbed but she was too exhausted.

It had suddenly dawned on Chris what would happen to Paige and in a surge of panic he orbed next to her and orbed them away in the nick of time.

The demon stumbled backwards with the impact and then slowly began to burn or was he melting? They couldn't be sure but it definitely wasn't natural. He screamed and howled in pain.

Finally he blew up and a sonic type wave rippled through the air and knocked over a few trees like they were matchsticks before completely disappearing.

Chris orbed them back next to Phoebe.

As soon as he let her go she hugged him again tightly.

"I thought we were dead, I was sure we were dead."  
  
She shook in his hold as if the fear and danger they were in had only just hit her and her shield finally disappeared.

"Hey c'mon."  
  
He stroked her hair and kissed her while looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you realise what you just did? Not only did you save our lives and kill a higher level demon on your own but you used powerful ancient magic! I don't know where it came from but that was amazing!"  
  
"Me neither and it was kinda scary."  
  
He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry but I have to go talk to the elders about this and let Leo know not to mention confirm some stuff with my sources."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Paige nodded over and over still in a daze and Chris looked pleadingly at Phoebe to look after her.

Phoebe smiled in response and with that he orbed out.

Phoebe looked at Paige with Concern and with awe.

She was also a bit jealous, after all she always felt she had the lamest powers and now Paige was super babe with a super human shield.

She knew it was petty but she felt completely helpless hiding behind a tree and not being able to save her own life. She was really grateful to be alive though and she couldn't help but embrace her sister.

Finally Paige calmed down after she realised that she had saved their lives and that she had been able to defend herself, she knew the power wasn't permanent and it took a lot of willpower to weild it but it was the most amazing feeling having it.

Almost like a drug, she wanted it again but of course she ignored it.

"Let's go home."  
  
Phoebe nodded.

"I think I will need a stiff drink after that ordeal."  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe as after last night and not knowing much about Phoebe lately she was worried she might be an alcoholic.

Phoebe saw Paige's questioning look.

"I was joking."  
  
Paige trusted her and orbed them home.

Piper felt like she was being born again, the feeling that she was seeing light and was moving her limbs for the first time. Her sleep had been frightening, she couldn't wake from it no matter how much she had wanted to and her dreams were full of strange memories of Prue. It took her a second or two after feeling conscious enough to realise that Prue was actually dead.

No matter how long it had been she still couldn't bring herself to say Prue was dead.

She could say Prue had 'passed away' or been killed or even 'gone to a better place' which she knew was true but saying she was dead was just too painful.

She knew one day it would be fine to say it but even after two years she still didn't like to think of her as dead and buried because hearing herself say it sounded so tragic and bizarre that she quickly changed to saying she was gone.  
  
In a world of magic that could alter time, reality and lives, saying someone was gone was never the final straw, there could always be a possibility of changing it, but if they were dead, it was somehow different. Human's death could not be reversed without consequences and it just wasn't the way the world of magic worked.

It was just the way life was, death happened for a reason and so they couldn't change it. To say she was dead meant to say she was finally out of their lives and no longer in their thoughts and even if that wasn't true it still meant she would never come back and closing that door wasn't an option right now. She knew Prue wasn't coming back but deep down she still couldn't accept it yet.

She didn't know how Phoebe felt about it. But especially after having vivid dreams about Prue, it didn't make it any easier to move on.

She wasn't good at moving on she knew this but she was determined to try because she knew it was the natural progression and had took in seriously what Paige had said. Her words made it seem possible when before it was just a faint hope.

She moved her leg muscles in an effort to start getting out of bed, she hated feeling out of the loop and especially away from her son.

She rolled over and arched her back up slowly until she was on her knees.

She sighed as her vision blurred white and then to full colour again. She touched her forehead that had beads of sweat on it and then made a beeline for Wyatt's room.

She had no concept of time or date and although she knew years hadn't passed, it definitely felt like it.

Wyatt was sleeping soundly and she rubbed his back, automatically feeling herself renewed slightly.

Yet she was scared she would never be able to distinguish an emotion other then pain. Yearning, heartache, emptiness, loneliness, anger and all the shades of grey that were contained in her darkness all seemed to just feel like pain.

Even happiness seemed to end up like pain, she was so numb to the variation in human emotion that she used to have that even the fear she was feeling now translated back into pain.

She knew it wouldn't be forever and she tried to put to the back of her mind as she did with all things she couldn't understand.

She went downstairs to find the rest of her family but the house was eerily empty. She called for several angry minutes before realising that no one was home.

Her face began to burn in fury, she was about to storm upstairs and call Phoebe at work when both of her sister's orbed in into Paige's bedroom.

Piper stood in her pyjamas with a look of her face that could have physically throttled both of them.

"Where the hell have you been? You left Wyatt alone? What if he had started crying or wanted something?  
  
Then her eyes bulged slightly and her face flashed a red colour.

"What if a demon had attacked him?"  
  
"A demon did attack, but it wasn't Wyatt it was us."  
  
Piper stood silently waiting for an answer, it was obvious it was over and okay now but she still wanted the details.

Phoebe knew Piper wanted to know what had happened so collectively they described the entire ordeal with extra emphasis on Paige's amazing mystery power.

Piper looked stunned but at least with the danger and excitement of demon killing she could take her mind off her normal problems.

"Wow so we know nothing about the demon or your surprise ability?"  
  
They shook their heads, amazed to see Piper up and hoping this would spur her into action.

"We have no idea why he attacked?"  
  
They shook their heads again but Paige kind of knew why and she found it hard to lie.

"Well other then to kill us in the most painful way possible.. Oh and then you an Wyatt."  
  
Piper couldn't help but crack a small smile, she had missed this, the talk and the strategy, lately without it she had kind of lost her way and her purpose. It had only outlined her breakdown more.

"Well check the book while I get changed and we'll see if we can come up with something."  
  
Paige nodded.

"Chris is talking to -"  
  
She didn't know if she should say Leo because she was scared Piper would shatter from the inside out.

" - the elders and other sources to find out more as I doubt a demon like that one is in the book."

Piper nodded solemnly.

"-But we'll try and let you know."  
  
"Good, I'll tidy myself up then."  
  
She walked slowly to her bedroom and they both let out a sigh of relief as she left, although Paige who had witnessed her decline most lately thought she seemed a bit better.

After all she was shouting and almost smiling which meant things were on their way to getting back to normal. Although 'normal' was a word used rarely to describe their lives.

As Paige walked up the stairs towards the attic her legs began to wobble uncontrollably. She laughed at first until she couldn't even force them to ascend the steps. She had to hold on to the banister tightly so she didn't fall backwards.

Then her hands began to shake and she began to panic and before she could even try to sit down she blacked out.


	10. chapter 10

Darkness.

"This shouldn't have happened, we didn't send her the gift but whoever did made a big mistake."  
  
Paige could hear Leo's strained voice echoed around her. He sounded older, wiser and wearier. She knew becoming an elder would change him but he sounded almost like a stranger.

Then she opened her eyes.

Leo wasn't there.

"Leo?"  
  
Paige went to sit up but stopped when she felt her head and back begin to throb painfully.

"Leo's not here Paige, he's not around anymore."  
  
Piper swallowed the lump in her throat and kept the cold towel on Paige's forehead.

"Do you know what time you're in?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, but I heard Leo talking -"  
  
Then she realised what she was saying.

"Oh."  
  
Piper nodded even if she had no idea whether it was true or not, she just wanted to change the subject.

She didn't hate Leo but for a father not to see his son for at least six months was a crime in Piper's eyes and Wyatt called for him constantly.

Then Chris walked in and smiled, he looked relieved to see her conscious.

"Had quite a fall Paige."  
  
"I did?"  
  
Then she remembered the shaking.

"Why? I mean I wasn't feeling sick and I was fine until -"  
  
"It's just a side effect of your new power. It was just exhaustion and your body's initial reaction to it."

"New power?"  
  
Both Piper and Paige looked at him excitedly and worriedly.

Chris nodded.

"It wont be forever I know, but for now you are stuck with it. It's not the power you were destined to have but in these circumstances when things are set in motion they shouldn't do too much harm."

He winked knowingly at Paige.

"It can do harm to Paige!"  
  
Chris nodded again reluctant to bother fighting with Piper before he had properly talked to Paige in private.

"At first, but she will get used to it the more it occurs and she will begin to control it."  
  
"How?"  
  
Paige didn't think she could control such a power without great effort.

I'm so sorry it has been ages since I have updated and this is a lame attempt to add a little more but I have got glandular fever and I am finding it hard doing anything but sleep at the moment so this took great effort even if it doesn't look like it!

I hope to get better soon and add a big chunk of the story and reveal more about her new power!


	11. chapter 11

"Someone will be sent by the elders to train you. No one expected nor knows how this happened as the elders didn't give you the powers so you will have to learn to wield them."

Piper grunted.

"So everyone is in the dark about this power and it's supposed to be a good thing?"  
  
Chris ignored Piper and turned to Paige who looked at him questioningly.

"Could they be sent by a demon?"

"No the power is good magic but it was unauthorised and if the elders didn't't send you them and it was not your destiny to have them it must have been the upper beings and the powers that be."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Yeah I think so, after all they see all and are wiser than the elders so who knows? It just surprised them they were not consulted first."  
  
Paige smiled, happy to just know what was going on.

"Them?"  
  
"What Piper?"  
  
"You said _them _which means she has more then one power right?"  
  
"Um yes."  
  
Chris looked slightly anxious.

"The powers Paige have been given are called the four points. Each power belonged to a powerful being at the beginning of time. They were the foundations of the ancient magic that has transformed into what we know it as today."  
  
"The four beings ruled the magical realms quite peacefully until one of them became power hungry and his temptations turned him away from good which in turn created the side of evil."

"And?"

"Then he killed one of the other three beings who he saw as the weakest in his pursuit of power. The less beings, the more territory he could rule. This is what he thought anyway, however something happened he was not expecting."

Paige waited with baited breath, the searing pain she felt was becoming numb as all her attention was focussed on watching Chris's moving mouth and his words that seemed to echo around her.

"There was now an imbalance of power towards the side of good as there were still two good beings and only one evil one. That's why good always triumphs over evil in fairytales and sometimes in real life because of this imbalance. The two good beings left decided to sacrifice their own magic in an attempt to stop their dangerous friend. They cast a spell that would mean the survival of magic and balance of power or at least a more equal balance anyway."  
  
"What did they do?"  
  
"They cast a spell that meant they could spawn their own magical kind and with each new magical being created the less power they had. This way the magic and power was spread and equalized and it meant although some were still more powerful than others it was not enough to cause one being to rule like the source but of course that is a different story. Anyway not only were more magical kind created so were demons from the very shocked evil being. Eventually his power was diminished but he still sort of ruled his territory that eventually became the underworld when the good magic forced the evil magic into hiding."

"Wow."  
  
"Yes and these were the ancient beings and ancestors that created and passed on magic. These beings split into factions such as elves, muses, faeries, mermaids etc depending where they lived and adapted to their surroundings. Then of course when humans came after the dinosaurs, good humans that encountered magic by chance were given the gift of being a witch or wizard. The more magical folk that were created or made the less magical the four point beings became. That's why some demons such as the one you fought today are stronger, they are older or come from an ancient blood line. Eventually the good and bad ancient beings become nothing more then spirits that the elders bottled and hid, for although they are not that powerful on their own, inside a human they are dangerously potent in humans."

Paige and Piper were unusually silent so Chris saw it as his cue to continue

"That's the main need for the training, so when you finally receive all of them in time that you can use the powers

"In time?"  
  
"Yes, no one is sure when you will get them all, they may come together or one at a time it just depends. The uncertainty is the reason for someone coming as soon as possible."  
  
"how do you mean?"  
  
"Your powers are only released in a battle or fighting situations so your mentor will try and fool the powers into thinking they are needed and therefore you can learn to wield them in a controlled environment."  
  
He paused.

"Because as you witnessed today - your powers could be dangerous to others."  
  
Paige frowned.

"What are these powers then"  
  
"Your shield which you know about, a sort of temporary invisibility. The last power has never been inside a human before so they don't know what it will be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The last power was a type of unknown ancient adapting power that allowed the being to sort of become or camouflage itself in it's environment but Leo thinks it could transform into something different in humans."  
  
Piper flinched every so slightly at Leo's name but she was glad to find there was no stinging in her stomach anymore and she didn't feel hurt as much.  
  
Paige sighed, she didn't't need any more hassle and neither did Piper.

"Unless I can't count, weren't there four points not three?"  
  
"Yes but the evil power was the wielding of flame and heat in all it's different forms."  
  
"Like the guy we faced today?"  
  
"Ys but he was a very old ancient demon that had not surfaced for a long time so he inherited it directly from the four point being."  
  
"Should we be worried about things to come if he hasn't surfaced for a while, after all why now?"  
  
"Um well I wouldn't worry."

He tried to sound convincing but it was obvious to Paige that he himself was worrying slightly although at least unlike Piper he had answers.

Piper snorted.

"Don't worry? How can you say that? As far as I am concerned no one knows jack all about this and we are just supposed to wait around until something happens?"  
  
Chris sighed.

"Look I was just trying to say that the reason Paige doesn't have this power is because the spirit is no longer in control of the elders and has been in the underworld for a long time. This is because the original source was a soon-to-be elder that turned to the dark side and stole the power from his superiors. He became powerful but as the story goes he was defeated and when the sources die the spirit just passes into the next worthy host or is contained by a dark priest until they find someone to use it to evil's best advantage."

"That must be why the powers that be didn't tell the elders I was getting the four points, perhaps they didn't trust the elders enough after last time to give them to me."  
  
"Leo might not be perfect but he would never abuse his position! He gave up too much to get where he is!"

Piper's eyes began to water involuntarily and her face reddened in embarrassment of her outburst. She didn't want to seem stupid and emotional in front of Chris, especially if he may talk to Leo.

"Piper -"

Chris felt a great deal of sympathy for Piper but he knew if he said anything that sounded remotely like pity that he would just get shouted at, he didn't hate Leo but he wished he could sort out his own problems here on earth before ascending away and leaving them in his rather incapable hands. He wasn't kidding himself, demons, fighting and magic he could deal with. Emotional, depressed single mothers he couldn't.

"-Piper perhaps you should go tell Phoebe the news after all my head is sore and I need to rest."  
  
Chris was relieved Paige jumped in because he couldn't really explain himself very well and just wished Leo would do it instead.

Piper looked at Paige, surprised.

"Chris knows more than me shouldn't he do it? After all I'm your sister and I wanted to look after you."

Paige smiled awkwardly and squeezed Piper's hand.

"Please. I'm fine and besides I need to talk to Chris more about my training and you don't need to be worried by that."

Piper rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine I'll just sit complacently downstairs shall I?"  
  
Paige grinned.  
  
"Ignorance is bliss so I hear."  
  
"Well it works for the rest of the world I may as well try it after I go find Phoebe."  
  
Piper got up and looked suspiciously at Chris while passing him.

Chris felt like he was something very small under the microscope but he tried not to go red in the face.

When he heard that Piper was safely downstairs he got on the bed with Paige and kissed her.

He didn't stop kissing her until she half laughed half winced as he was leaning so far over it was putting pressure on her already fragile spine.

"Hey! Hey! Little jack horny you're crushing my back!"

Chris smiled into her neck and his warm breath sent pleasant tingling down her spine for once.

"I'm just finally able to show you how scared I was and how happy I'm am that you are okay. I mean I can't be openly romantic with Piper around."  
  
Paige laughed.

"I think that's just an excuse, unless you think this is romantic and then we definitely have issues."

"It's not?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, she reminisced to the days when romance was expensive wine, an expensive restaurant and if the night went well perhaps an expensive hotel afterwards.

Yet somehow although this wasn't exactly a movie moment it made her feel just as special as when she was wined and dined. Perhaps it was romantic after all? She forgot what romance really was, ask her every type of fear, pain and doubt there was and she could write a book but romance was sketchier. She didn't contemplate it anymore however and just enjoyed the time they had alone by rolling cautiously on top of him and returning the kisses.

It was wonderful, all she could hear was their heartbeats, kissing and occasional moans of approval and then deep breaths. Then Chris froze like a rabbit in the headlights.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and saw his wide eyes. A demon perhaps? "Piper!" He mouthed quickly before jumping up off the bed and standing awkwardly over the other side of the room. He straightened his top and flattened his hair quickly.

Paige couldn't help but smile as she looked at the red marks on his neck and bits of lipstick on his face.

He realised what she was looking at and decided to orb out altogether as an easier option and return with a well placed scarf later.

"Paige?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Carrots or peas?"  
  
"What?"  
Paige appeared in the doorway.

"For dinner?"  
  
"Oh um peas, you're cooking?"  
  
"yeah, may as well get back into the routine and anyway it's easier to be distracted then complacent."  
  
"So you told Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes but she is out buying meat on my orders at the moment, she seems okay about it though, a bit shocked but that's to be expected."

"Uh huh"  
  
Paige was distracted flattening her own hair subtly as she realised she wasn't the only one under suspicion.

Piper had an unreadable look on her face that made Paige uncomfortable.

"Find your earring?"  
  
Paige looked at her like she was mad.

"What earring?"  
  
"You know the earring you tore the bed up for a few days ago?"  
  
"Oh um no not yet."  
  
"By the looks of the bed you're still not satisfied it's not there huh?"  
  
"Right, no, still not satisfied."

"You are a lousy liar Paige."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
Paige laughed sheepishly hoping Phoebe would burst through the door any second.

No such luck.

"What's going on? You look like Prue when she was little and was

caught with her hand shoved in her 'hidden' birthday cake a week before her party."  
  
"Was it the look of satisfaction at a baking masterpiece?"

Piper laughed hollowly and Paige hoped she hadn't got Phoebe's verbal diarrea.

"It was the look of guilt."  
  
"Right, yes because what's a party without a cake? And of course the candles would have been useless and therefore no wish but of course she didn't need wishes because she was a witch, but when she was young she wasn't so maybe she did so she really didn't do anyone any favours nor grasped the gravity of the hand shoving."

Yep she definitely had a dose of verbal incompetence.

"Cut the crap Paige you know I'm not stupid and you are not exactly covering yourself that well."

Paige dropped her head slightly.

"Here's the thing -"

Chris quickly orbed in and held out his hands.

"I love her! It's all my fault blame me not her, it's only been like not even a month but I'm not messing her around or using her for sex I really do love Paige!"  
  
Silence.

Paige could feel her face literally boiling and she didn't want to see who Piper was staring at first.

She didn't think Chris could have been more verbally challenged then she was at that point. She wasn't even going to tell Piper about them, she was going to say she had been possessed periodically or something more plausible but definitely not the truth!

Chris coughed but stood still and held his ground even if his legs felt like they were going to give way slightly.

"Is this true Paige?"  
  
Piper voice was unreadable, she was good at doing that.

"Yes all of it."  
  
There was no point lying now.

"I love Chris and he isn't using me for - for anyway I just mean we are in love and together but we didn't want to tell you -"

"Because of Leo right?"

Piper sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to keep things like this from me just because you think it will hurt me, I'm a bit girl okay? I just end up the fool and the last one to know anything. Ignorance isn't all it's cracked up to be and I wish you hadn't lied to me."  
  
Paige felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Piper."  
  
Chris choked out:

"Me too, especially the sex part."  
  
Both Piper and Paige cringed.

"You sure pick them Paige."  
  
Paige hid a smile under her hair unsure of whether it was a joke or not.

"Otherwise congrats."

And with that she forced a convincing smile and turned around to go back downstairs

"That was Piper right?"

He sounded puffed, Paige assumed he was literally holding his breath the whole time Piper had been talking.

"I think so."  
  
Then Chris smiled a grin she had never seen before, she had seen him smile so many different ways that he seemed to smile or grin a different way every day just to annoy her. She needed to catalogue them or something but yet she hoped that he would never change that because it meant everyday with Chris no matter how uneventful was different somehow.

"What's that Cheshire cat grin for?"  
  
She couldn't help but grin herself - it was a contagious grin.

Then he held his hands in the air as if he was about to slap some jock double high fives.

"We are in the clear baby!"  
  
Then he slowly went over to her with his hands still in the air.

"baby?"  
  
He nodded still grinning.

"About babies Chris um I have something to tell you.."  
  
Chris froze again and stood with his mouth open.

"Oh my god!"  
  
Paige nodded solemnly.

"I don't think we should have them until we are at least thirty because I think we are too immature to nurture and bring up a well rounded human being."  
  
Chris smiled the smile when he knew he had been tricked.

Paige threw her head back and snickered.

"Your face! You should have seen you!"

Chris shook his head smiling.

"That's your punishment for calling me baby!"  
  
"I'll show you punishment!"  
  
He jumped next to her and began to blow raspberries on her stomach making her shriek and squirm.

Phoebe had just returned with ham to find Piper standing over a steaming pot with her hand on the spoon but wasn't moving, just staring into the bubbling vegetables.

"Um Piper?"

Piper snapped out of it quickly and looked up.

"Where do you want the ham?"  
  
"Just put it in the fridge for the moment."  
  
"Okay. Are you alight?"

"I found out about Paige and Chris."  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"Chris."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. And he couldn't have put it in a worse way."  
  
"Well you know Chris.."  
  
"Not really no but I trust Paige does and is making the right choice."  
  
"Yeah well Chris is a good guy and that's obvious."  
  
"Uh huh, well as long as she is happy."  
  
With that she began shaking salt into the pot.

"You are okay with it then?"  
  
"It's none of my business who Paige dates really, we are both adults and I can handle Chris being around more as long as he keeps their relationship details to himself."  
  
Phoebe laughed and hugged Piper from behind.

"You are amazing."  
  
"So everyone keeps telling me."  
  
They both smiled.

"And you know what's different around here now Piper?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now one of us is actually getting some."

Piper giggled.

"Yeah so maybe shout before going upstairs."  
  
"What? They're? Now?"

They were both silent and their eyes drifted up to the roof as a continuos thudding noise could be heard.

Both of them immediately began making unnecessary noise to avoid the thought and made useless conversation. Phoebe also resisted putting her coat upstairs and instead draped it over the sofa and turned on the TV loudly.

Piper was banging pots and pans and singing to herself.

Half an hour later Paige appeared downstairs red faced.

Both Phoebe and Piper looked at her smugly.

"Out of breath are we Paige?"  
  
Phoebe giggled and looked knowingly at Piper.

"Yeah what a work out! I am never letting Chris near my stomach again!"

The siblings laughed even louder.

"Perhaps that's too much info Paige, after all you don't need you to make us miss what we don't have even more then we do."  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe confused and then with wide eyes.

"Oh no you thought! Oh! Oh gross no! I wouldn't talk to you guys about, oh gross! I meant he was tickling me! That's all!

Phoebe's eyes twinkled.

"Whatever you want to call it fine, just perhaps get a hotel next time because I mean Wyatt's asleep up there too you know."

"Oh sick we wouldn't - It isn't what you think! I was being tickled that's all!"

"What was the banging noise then Paige?"  
  
"I was kicking my legs against the end of the bed in protest! I promise! I am puffed from screaming at him to stop!"

Phoebe winked quickly at Piper.

"Stop? Or harder? Cause that's we heard!"  
  
"No that was Chris saying if I wanted to be tickled harder and I said stop!"

Paige was beginning to sweat slightly in embarrassment, she could see how it was an unlikely story but it was true. She wasn't about to flaunt her new relationship just because she _could _now. In fact she wanted to keep it low key, it obviously wasn't working.

"Uh huh whatever you say Paige!"

Paige began to get angry - she didn't want her sisters to harass her for having a boyfriend and she hated having to defend herself against them when they were like this.

"Just shut up okay?"  
  
She went and sat down on the opposite sofa pouting.

Phoebe and Piper were staring at each other and then the empty space where she had been standing.

"What's wrong now?"  
  
Phoebe turned and looked straight past her.

"Um Paige we can't see you!"

"What?"  
  
"Where are you? You were just there and then you weren't."  
  
Paige looked down at herself to find she was looking at the ugly floral patterns of the sofa and not her legs or body.

"This is by far one of the weirdest experiences of my life."  
  
Thanks for your patience I finally got this chapter out! It took a while to think up of a way to explain everything so I hope it's okay and the spelling isn't too bad!


	12. Author's Note & request

**A/N:**

Sorry to disappoint anyone it's not a new chapter and I am sincerely sorry for not updating it in like forever as I know from experience how frustrating waiting around for them can be. I have been travelling and working and have simply not had enough time or inspiration to carry on with this particular story and so my idea is that instead of just discontinuing it if anyone would like to take over this story and carry it on then please email me at tweetie. cantell you the ideas I had for the rest of the story if you'd like but of course you can go in whatever direction you want for it. I would also be willing to help/supervise if I have time. If more than one person wants to take it over I'll work something out.

Thanks for reading I appreciate it!

Oscarfudgie.


End file.
